Lycan Games
by Ky Karno
Summary: Harry decided early on that life was full of strange things. After all, who can say that before they were an adult they faced monsters, magic, mysteries and more? Of course, he wasn't complaining. Why be ordinary when you can be extraordinary? And it all started with a werewolf bite. Disclaimers inside. OP!Harry Gamer!Harry Werewolf!Harry Being rewritten as different story.
1. Tutorial

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else belongs to its respective owners. Special mentions of what I don't own will be made when we get to cross over territories.**

Many people say that life is precious. Many more say that children should be cherished even more, some going as far as blessing them.

Harry Potter did not feel precious or blessed as he ran from his relative's house after they had locked him out of the house again, in the middle of winter, with nothing but the clothes on his back and a fractured wrist from his horribly overweight uncle stepping on it. This was even worse for young Harry as his clothes were several sizes too large for him and ratty, providing even less warmth for the underfed, borderline malnourished, seven year old.

So it was to no surprise that as Harry was running through the park that he tripped on his oversized running shoes, falling and tearing his clothes and thus scraping his face, knees and elbow, having known to protect his broken wrist and breaking the cheap pair of glasses framing vibrant emerald green eyes. Eyes that held more than a few tears from pain and the knowledge that his relatives hoped he died that night. Getting up and shaking his unruly raven black hair to get the snow out of it, he knew he needed to think to live through the night.

As Harry was sitting down on the nearby park bench, he thought about what he was going to do to survive the night, and possibly more than that. Harry was a smart kid, having gotten straight A's on his first report card. After which he was lashed with his Uncle Vernon's belt for "trying to upstage Dudley", his also overweight cousin. Since then he made sure he was barely passing, which was actually harder to do than getting perfect scores, so that he would not be beaten by his relatives.

Not that it helped of course. Right now Harry knew that to survive the night he had to take shelter and stay warm. All his thoughts came to a halt however, when he heard branches rustling behind him. Slowly turning his head, from both exhaustion and wariness, he saw the low branches of the pine trees at the edge of the park shifting and shuffling. Curious, Harry hopped off the bench and started walking towards the moving area of trees which was about a five metre gap. However, he stopped moving when he saw two glowing amber eye-ish shapes, what with forsaking the broken glasses and leaving then where they were earlier, and hearing the panting for what was distinctly a canine-like shape in the branches.

"Um, nice dog?" whispered a now scared Harry as the now vaguely-a-wolf blurry shape started growling and its hackles rising. Almost sensing the danger, the eight year old slowly backed away. Or he would have had the wolf-like animal start bounding after him causing Harry to start running. He managed to get halfway through the park before he was pushed to the ground by the wolf-esque thing that had just launched and landed on his back. Of course, all thoughts stopped when he felt teeth imbed themselves in his right shoulder and start flailing it's head as if trying to tear his shoulder out of its socket, shortly followed by what felt like fire growing in his veins, joined soon by a feeling as if his existence was being erased and pushed into nothingness.

As he started convulsing and silently screaming from the agony, he failed to notice the gleam of satisfaction in the now clearly a werewolf's gaze as it let go of the child's shoulder and back away from the child and disappear back in the trees.

While Harry was going through the torture that was lycanthropy being introduced into his system, a battle was raging deeply within him. The lycanthropy fighting to infect and claim and _fight_ while his magic was fighting both the virus and the Horcrux imbedded in the boys lightning shaped scar upon his brow that sought to absorb and take over and _control_. As his inborn magical core had been fighting the Horcrux for a little over seven years now, making his core stronger in the process, fighting two separate dark magic's was going beyond it's limits and thus it started to pull magic from the nearest and strongest source. Of course, since this was a muggle neighbourhood there was no one to donate magic in miles, so it pulled from the source. It pulled from the Earth itself.

To Harry the effect was nearly instantaneous after several minutes of flailing in agony. The pain morphed from fire in his veins and the void swallowing him to feeling as if his uncle was sitting on him. Outside, it looked as if he was just recovering for his episode. Inside however, his magic, now fuelled by the Earth, after removing the soul fragment and taint from the Horcrux, and the curse from lycanthropy absorbed both of them and assimilated their strengths and funneled some of the magic of the earth at the same time.

What this resulted in was Harry's soul being engraved and enhanced with the abilities of a werewolf and of the not-as-dead-as-people-think Dark Lord Voldemort alongside his own natural talents, and a blessing from the entity of the Earth. A blessing from Gaia herself.

And thus, the last thing that Harry was aware of before he fell unconscious was the pain finally leaving and a loud **Ping!**

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in a castle in Scotland, several delicate and intricate silver decorations exploded in an amalgam of noise, shrapnel, and magic from the various charms laid on them. Fortunately for one Albus Dumbledore, the owner of said office, he was away at an ICW meeting when the explosion rocked his office. Unfortunately for him, his bonded phoenix was hit in the neck by some of the shrapnel, forcing a burning day to happen for the phoenix to keep being immortal. Also unfortunately for him, his instruments that would alert him to other breaking were also destroyed.

Needless to say, when Dumbledore returned to his office in a week's time, he was in for a large shock. And more than a few irate teachers and students.

XXXXX

 **Harry's POV:**

I woke up at dawn on December 29th 2009 feeling very groggy and I saw a very strange sight. Said sight being a blue rectangle with writing that I could read clearly without my glasses. In fact, I noticed everything seemed clear and crisp to my sight, even my glasses at the edge of the park that were clearly broken. Observation aside, I decided to read the box, of which there were now a few, to see what the heck they were.

 **[Greetings! Congratulations on receiving Gaia's blessing and welcome to the Game!]**

"…I'm hallucinating. Or I've gone crazy. Or both. *sigh* Great. Well I guess I should keep reading." I said with a mildly dejected air. This was basically proof to me that some of what my relatives said, namely them calling me a freak, was at least partially true.

 **[Would you like to play the Tutorial?**

 **Y/N]**

"Might as well see what this is so yeah, sure."

 **[Hello there, chosen one of Gaia. Somehow, whether through being your world's hero or being in great peril, Gaia has given you the blessing of being your world's Gamer. This means many things. But first, let's start with one of the most important screens. Say or think 'Status'.]**

"Okay. This isn't hurting me so I guess I'll listen. Status." As I said this, another two windows appeared in front of me, one in front of the other.

 **[Status:**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Race: ? /Werewolf**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 450/450**

 **SP: 150/150**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP: 0.1%**

 **STR: 4**

 **CON: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 7**

 **CHA: 3 (-5) (+2)**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Money: £0 G0 S0 K0**

 **Summary: Harry Potter is an underfed orphan whose parents, ? and ?, were killed by ?. He has no idea what he is or why his relatives call him a freak and abuse him, other than that they are connected somehow. He was bitten by a werewolf while his magic was fighting the Horcrux, the piece of the soul of the man who killed his parents in his scar, thus his magic pulled on the magic of Gaia leading to him becoming the Gamer.]**

"What?!" I was amazed and concerned. That wasn't a dream? That was a werewolf that bit him?! He has a piece of someone else's soul inside him?! How?! "Okay, let's think. I'm a werewolf now. Okay. I have magic, so I must be a wizard or magician or something. Okay, cool. That's, only most of my world turned upside down."

 **[Due to coming to several logical conclusions, your WIS has been raised by 3!]**

"Not helping! Okay, what's next?" 'Oh well' I thought 'at least I'm benefitting from whatever this is'

 **[Here is a short description of each attribute and what it does for you.**

 **STR- Strength**

 **How much weight you can lift and how hard you can hit. Increases physical damage done. Increases damage resistance. Able to carry more. 1 STR = 5 lbs carrying capacity.**

 **CON- Constitution**

 **The measure of health of your body. Increases HP per level. Increases health recovery rate. 1 CON = +25 HP per level. 1 CON = +1% HP per Min. per level. Warning! : If CON or HP ever hits or goes below zero from anything, you will die.**

 **DEX- Dexterity**

 **How agile one is with their body or their hands. Improves weapon handling. Increases speed. Improves stealth. Increases stamina per level. Increases stamina recovery rate. 1 DEX = +25 SP per level. 1 DEX = +1% SP per Min. per level. Warning! : If SP bar is empty you will be unable to move for 2 minutes.**

 **INT- Intelligence**

 **How well one can take in and understand knowledge. Increases mana per level. Increases certain spell's effectiveness. 1 INT = +25 MP per level. 10 INT = +1 stat point. Warning! : If MP is empty you will lose consciousness!**

 **WIS- Wisdom**

 **The ability to make good and sound decisions. Increases certain spell's effectiveness. Allows choices. Increases mana regeneration. 1 WIS = +1% MP per Min. per level.**

 **CHA- Charisma**

 **The ability to be convincing and believable. Increases reputation gains. Increases certain spell's effectiveness. Current Perks/Flaws: Rags for clothes, Boy-Who-Lived.**

 **LUC- Luck**

 **How lucky one is. Improves loot drops. Increases Good luck by 2% per level. Decreases Bad luck by 1% per level.]**

"Wait, 'Perks and Flaws'? What are those?"

 **[We'll get to those in a minute. Now say or think 'Skills']** I did so. Another window. **[Welcome to the skills menu! This is where all of your skills are listed.**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamer's Body- LVL. MAX**

 **Allows one to live life as if it were a video game, quests and all. Prevents serious injury by replacing physical damage with HP damage. Does not prevent dismemberment.**

 **Gamer's Mind- LVL. MAX**

 **Allows one to stay calm and collected even under stressful situations. Provides natural mental shields. Renders owner immune to psychological attacks. Warning: Not infallible.**

 **Passive/Active:**

 **Lupus Maximo/Beast Form- LVL. 1- 0%**

 **You are a man and a wolf. Allows you to change between man, beast, and hybrid forms. Increases strength and speed in all forms. Heightens senses. The higher the level, the faster and less painfully you are able to change and reduces the cost of changing. Cost: 50 MP**

 **Active:**

 **Observe- LVL. 1- 10%**

 **Like it says on the tin, allows user to observe other's HP, MP, and a short description. More info on target is revealed and lowers costs as skill levels up. Cost: N/A]**

"Wow. I guess that's why I'm so calm right now even though I should be freaking out. That's, handy. I can still feel emotions though, just prevents panic and reacting before I think. Good, I like thinking ahead. And I guess I _am_ a werewolf. That's, honestly kinda cool! I _can_ see clearly without my glasses now. Great! Maybe I could leave the Dursleys' house and live in the woods or something. That would be awesome!" I said all of this under my breath. I could possibly leave my crappy abusive relatives! That was huge! 'Although, I still need to go to school. I could actually do my best if I left the Dursleys. No more beatings.'

 **[Now say or think Perks]** Doing so, I noticed the small pile up of boxes I'm going to have to sort through. **[Welcome to the perk menu! This is where all of the things that affect your growth as a person are listed. It also show your flaws, both of which can either be temporary or permanent. You can lose flaws by correcting what is causing them. You can also gain perks through buying them with perk points. You gain a perk point every three levels. To spend perk points, say/think 'Perk Shop'.**

 **Perks:**

 **Lycanthrope: You are a step up from a werewolf! You are now stronger faster and healthier than most humans. This is a blessing because your body and magic has fought off the curse that naturally comes with a werewolf bite. +3 STR and +2 DEX per level. Immune to disease. Cures all physical flaws upon acquiring. Accelerates healing. +2% HP per Min. Bonuses increase based upon level of Beast Form.**

 **Ex-Horcrux: You used to have a piece of someone's soul stuck to you but you don't anymore! The abilities of the owner of the soul have been transferred to you. +50% learning rate for ? and ?. +1 INT per level.**

 **Potter Heir: You are the one and only heir to the pureblood family of Potter. Congrats! +25% learning rate for ? and ?. 25% more effective at ?. +2 WIS per level. +1 DEX per level.**

 **Survivor: You are a true blooded survivor of hard times. You've got the guts, and the know-how to both rough it and survive through tough situations. +50% learning rate for First-aid and Survival skills. +3 CON per level. (Gained through surviving through hunger, thirst, and pain for two days.)**

 **Flaws:**

 **Dressed in rags: The clothes you wear are horrible. Through your fault or others, you look like a street urchin. People don't want to talk to someone that looks like they have nothing. -5 to CHR while wearing clothes that look horrible outdoors.**

 **Unbound core: Your magical core was bound but it has released those binds. It came at the cost of being unable to use magic until either the age of 10 or until ? has reached level 40. Increases MP per level by 100. MP increased by 200. Unable to cast spells wandlessly or with a foci until conditions have been met. Note: Skills requiring MP can still be used. Note: Becomes a perk upon fixing.]**

"Okay, I _need_ to get away from the Dursleys. They are horrible people and they were stunting my growth. And they're just plain horrible. Should I tell a teacher about it? No, I've told them before and nothing's happened. I need to do this myself." 'Although' I thought to myself, 'I could probably go to the police. They might help.' With a solid plan in mind, I continued through the tutorial.

 **[Now think 'Inventory']** I did, though I considered saying it aloud, purely for fun and not to confirm that I'm not just seeing things and losing my sanity. **[Welcome to the Inventory screen! The space is unlimited as long as you can pick up each item. Stacks of items are limited to 500 of one item. This is also where you can change your equipment. Due to bleak situations and improving stats before even leaving the tutorial, have a complimentary set of clothes! Go ahead and equip them]**

I checked my inventory, which was also a transparent blue but it had a grid of sorts, and sure enough, there was a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black socks and a pair of grey running shoes. I decided to equip them and as I did so, I felt a rustling on my body. Looking down, I saw that I was now wearing the new clothes as opposed to the rags my relatives called clothes for me. I also called up the Perks menu and sure enough, the Dressed in Rags Flaw was gone. I mentally cheered because then someone might believe me about the abuse, even though it might be more believable wearing the rags, I could just show them the scars. Plan solidly formed, I decided to finish the tutorial and then go to the police station.

 **[Congrats on finishing the tutorial! Due to understanding and experimenting during said tutorial, you have gained +2 INT and +1 WIS. Good luck out there!]**

Now that that's done, I needed a map to find the police station. I don't care where I end up, as long as it's away from the Dursleys. It might even get them in trouble with the law. Two birds, one stone.

Finding a nearby bus stop that conveniently had a map, I found the quickest route to the police station and started walking.

As I was walking I decided to go through the various windows that had popped up.

 **[Due to making a logical deduction, you have gained +1 WIS.]**

 **[You have created the skill Observe.]** I read through the description and saw it was the same as in the Skills menu. I decided to move on.

 **[Due to understanding the mechanic of your life, you have gained +1 WIS]**

There was the other window that had the +3 WIS as I didn't close it. I then proceeded to close all the boxes with a mental command, having gone through them all. I started jogging to the police station then to speed up my progress.

As soon as I started jogging, my SP, which I translated to stamina, started ticking down slowly. I did some quick maths and found that I could jog continuously for about six minutes with my current regen rate and not becoming exhausted. So I did. By the time I was finished, I was out of breath but it was worth it for two reasons. The first being that I was now at the police building. The second, well…

 **[Due to constant exercise, you have gained +1 CON.]**

I now knew I could grind my stats up as well as my skills by performing specific actions like a real video game character, which I guess I was now. Which meant as soon as I got myself away from the Dursleys, I was going to train. Hard. And then another box showed up.

 **[Quest Alert:**

 **Break These Chains**

 **Info: You are sick and tired of being pushed around and abused by the Dursleys. Free yourself and bring them to justice.**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Legally get away from the Dursleys**

 **-Get the Dursleys arrested**

 **-Gain freedom**

 **Rewards:**

 **-FREEDOM**

 **-Justice**

 **-100 EXP**

 **-1 Perk point**

 **Failure:**

 **-Continued abuse**

 **-Worsened abuse**

 **-0 EXP**

 **-Possible death**

 **Accept?**

 **(Y/N)]**

I hit yes without a second thought. I could get away! Finally! I quickly entered the station, saw the receptionist, and walked up to her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said in a kind voice. "Are you lost?"

"No ma'am." I said in my best cute voice. I _needed_ this to work. I _need_ to get away from the Dursleys. "Who do I talk to when my relatives hit me?" As soon as I said that her smile became decidedly strained and the corners of her lips started twitching downwards. I hope she doesn't pity me.

"Where do they hit you sweetie?" Her voice has the slightest hint of steel in it. She's not angry at me bringing this to the police is she? I hope not.

"On my back and chest mostly. Sometimes uncle uses his belt." I'm almost crying while saying this. Why? I've gotten over it haven't I? Maybe not. The times the belt was used it left scars. I hope that that's enough proof for them to investigate.

She's frowning now. I hope she's not upset at me. She's reaching for the phone. She stops for a second and looks at me. "What are their names and where do they live?" she asks. I hope this works out.

"Their names are Vernon and Petunia Dursley and they live at Number Four Privet Drive." Here goes nothing. "If you're sending people there tell them to look in the cupboard under the stairs. That's… where I slept." She's outright scowling now. Is she angry at me? Why am I questioning myself so much right now? I was positive about my actions earlier. Well, there's no turning back now. She has the phone in her hands and she's dialling while looking at something on her side of the counter. Who's she calling?

"Squad car number thirty four, we have a possible two seven three Adam, maybe David at Number Four Privet Drive. Please investigate the cupboard under the stairs at the address. I have a possible abused child in the station." She says and then she gets a response I can't hear. "Roger that." She says and then hangs up the phone. She turns to me and smiles. "What's your name?" she asks. Shouldn't she have asked that earlier?

"My name's Harry Potter." She nods and then motions me to follow her. I probably should follow her. She leads me into what looks like the nurse's office at school looks like. She motions to me then the table. I guess I should sit on it.

"If you'll wait here, I'll go get someone to have a look at you." She said as she left. Is she going to get a doctor? *sigh* Great. I'll have to share everything with them. The keeping me away from food and water, the beatings, the lock ups, the bullying. The one time they tried to torture me by sticking my hands on the stove after taking off the pot. The lashings… The knife… I remember it all now. I think I'm crying now. Luckily they never did anything that would show beyond the burns or anything permanent to me beyond the lashings with the belt buckle and the knife to my stomach.

The doctor comes in to see me crying into my hands. He tries to comfort me but it doesn't really work. He asks me what's wrong and I take off my shirt. My torso is riddled with scars. He draws in a sharp breath. Then he asks about every…single…one…And I tell him. All of it. I don't know why I do, I just do. After he's out of questions and I'm out of tears, the checkup begins. I'm horribly underweight. I'm too pale. I'm too short. The lycanthropy might have healed the deficiencies, but I'm not in the clear. I need to heal. Maybe magic can do that? If not he said if I exercise properly and eat well and take vitamins and minerals and stuff I should be okay in a couple weeks. He says it might be sooner based on how quick I heal. He leaves to go inform the officers that it's an actual case instead of just suspicion. I put my shirt back on.

Hopefully I can bounce back from this. I'm fairly certain I can. **PING!** Oh, what now.

 **[Quest: Break These Chains- COMPLETE!**

 **Rewards: 100 EXP, 1 Perk point, Freedom]**

It's finally over. Finally.

 **[New Quest:**

 **Recovery from Hell**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Reach 10 STR**

 **-Reach 10 CON**

 **-Reach 10 DEX**

 **Rewards:**

 **-50 EXP**

 **-2 Stat points**

 **Accept?**

 **(Y/N)]**

I accept. Time to live.

 **AN:**

 **Hello there and welcome to my first story. I know that it's the Gamer cliché but I honestly like the idea. I have been inspired to write this by a few stories on . A couple are the Gamer stories by Legend of the Kyuubi, and "Were's Harry?" by DobbyElfLord. All of those works are leagues better than mine so if you want a good read I fully recommend looking them up. I will be making shout outs to other works that inspired me in other chapters. This WILL be continued, but I would like your input on this, sooo…**

 **Review or send me a PM on what you think I could do better please.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **P.S.: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

 **P.P.S. I will be updating this story when I can. I will try for every two weeks. Also, I may be editing chapters and I still don't know how to manage this site as well as I should so I apologize for e-mails notifying of updates to a chapter and not a new chapter. Peace.**


	2. Dungeoneer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That goes entirely to J.K. Rowling. I seriously own nothing. Sadly.**

 **A/N 2: So, I'm re-posting this because I (accidentally) deleted the previous chapter. I also made a few changes about parts that I didn't really feel comfortable with. Let it be known that I am working as hard as I can on the next chapter. And I apologize about the fact that this update is basically a re-post so I'm sorry about the notifications that many will get, so please don't yell at me about it. And I have to thank you guys because you've been helping me feel better about my story so, thanks!**

 **Harry POV:**

It's been a few days since I went to the police after my life became a game. All that time I've been resting, not my idea but the doctor who saw me at the station told me to. I've gotten a clean bill of health, at least. Everyone is very surprised I recovered from basically starvation so fast. I think it has something to do with the fact that I have magic and am now a werewolf. Of course, that brings its own set of concerns and questions.

For example, will I be forced to change form on the full moon? Will people be able to find out about what I am? How would they be able to do that? A spell? Maybe. Until I can find out I probably shouldn't worry about it right now. I'll plan for that as soon as I can research the method to check what I am.

 **[For smartly planning, you have gained +1 WIS]**

Okay, moving on. My magical core was bound? How would someone do that? Why? And why do I feel like I already know? Suddenly, my head started to feel like it was being put between a rock and a hard place that were trying to squeeze me like and orange. Then it stopped as I…remembered.

XXXXX

 _I woke up to my mom holding me. I hoped she would sing me a lullaby, they were always very pretty sounding. Like her hair is pretty. I wished my hair was the same colour. Mom gasped. Why? She's getting dad. Why? Oh, Uncle Pup is here. I hope I get to ride him as a dog. I'm floating over towards him. Wait, floating? Everyone gasps. Why? I'm just going to Uncle Pup. Surely mom or dad waved their magic stick to move me? Their talking to each other quietly. Trying to at least. I'm sleepy. Why am I sleepy? I just woke up? A little nap won't hurt._

… _._

 _I woke up again. I'm in my cradle. I start moving. Dad notices me moving and picks me up. We're called for food. Food! Yay! As we come down the stairs, I see my juice cup on the table. I feel thirsty, I want some juice. The cup is moving to me. Mom and dad gasp again. Why? I don't know. I have my juice. I drink it happily. They're talking again. They decide on something that is too complicated for my mind. I'm still a baby. What's a bind? We eat normally, even if I'm a little messy. What_ is _a bind? Isn't it what mom did to dad when he was silly? Have I been silly? My veggies are all that's left on my plate. I stare at them. I don't like peas. I stare harder. I want them gone. They vanish. I feel tired but I'm glad. No peas for me. Mom and dad are staring at me again. Why? I just made my peas go away. I fall asleep as they agree that my magic is getting too dangerous. Magic? I just made my peas go away. I dream happily._

…

 _It's been a couple of days since I made my peas vanish. Since then I've made mom's locket float, and called my stuffed deer named Prongs to me. Right now I'm playing in front of the fireplace. It's currently burning merrily as its cold outside. I start staring at the fire after it makes a loud popping noise. It's really pretty. I wish it was bigger. Suddenly it grows. What was a small fire is now a raging inferno. I reach my hand out towards it. Some fire extends to my hand. So pretty! But, it's hurting now. Ow! Stop! The fire continues to burn my hand. That is, it would have if mom hadn't come in and doused all the fire. She rushes over to me. Why do I feel light headed? Nothing a nap won't fix. I sleep restlessly._

…

 _I wake up and Uncle Moon is here. He and mom are talking about something. I want to hear what they're saying! Wait, I can. How? Why is it so loud?! It hurts! I cry trying to get their attention. They look over at me and gasp. What's wrong? Make the hurting stop! Mom touches my ear and then pulls her hand away. She has something red on her hand. Blood? Mine? The Pain! Make It STOP! I pass out._

…

 _I dream of circles and weird writing. What was it mom called them? Ruins? Runes! That was it. Why am I dreaming of them though? I don't understand what they say but I can feel something holding something else inside me at bay. Why? I haven't been bad have I? Wait, I was bleeding, right? Maybe mom is healing me? That's nice. I don't notice the restriction tightening and securing._

 _I'm a normal wizard kid now. Not super special, but I still could be._

XXXXX

I gasp as I'm pulled out of my memories. I remember everything again. Everything. **PING!** Huh?

 **[Memory restored! Gained +3 INT! Gained perk! Gained Flaw!**

 **Eidetic Memory: You remember everything you've ever seen, heard, smelled, tasted, touched, or thought of. Because of this you learn very fast and keep your mind perfectly ordered. A rare gift. Gain +3 INT per level. Gain skill level from books 50% faster. Learn skills 30% faster.**

 **Fractured Memories: You have memories missing! Get them back by thinking intently about something you think you remember or lose them forever! Memories left to regain: 1/6. 20% slower learning rate. Warning! : if memories are not recovered before twelfth birthday will lose perk Eidetic Memory.]**

Holy crap! I hurt myself accidentally through my magic a few time so my parents restricted it for my own safety. That's, a lot to take in. I mean, it hurts that they think I couldn't control it but, then again, I was a baby at the time so I can probably, most likely, forgive them. I'm glad they cared about me though. I think I'm crying a little bit honestly. And damn that perk. But that flaw is bad. My memories are in pieces? I need to get my memories back as soon as I can! Wait, perks! I have a point! 'Perk Shop!'

 **[Available Perks:**

 **Well Read: Books are more than a hobby for you, they are a way of life. Read books 50% faster. Gain +1 INT per level for every 100 books read. Current books read: 0 (Unlocked by having 10+ INT)**

 **Beast Blood: You are one with the beast inside. There is no difference between you and your wild side. Allows you to partially shift body parts to an animal form. +3 STR per level. +3 DEX per level. +3 CON per level. (Unlocked by achieving highest form of unity with the lycanthropy curse, becoming a Lupus Maximo, a lycan.)**

 **Nature Affinity: Through understanding your nature you have come to understand how nature itself works. This gives you a deep understanding of the elements and how they work. -50% cost to elemental spells. +25% damage/utility of elemental spells. (Unlocked by having 10+ WIS)**

 **Luscious Locks: Your hair is fabulous. Girls worldwide both swoon and want you and are jealous of your perfect hair. Meanwhile, men think you are girly and stupid. +50% reputation gains with females. -50% reputation gains from men and vain women. (Unlocked by having a CHA modifier)]**

Wow. Those perks. I mean, that last one is, odd, but the others are damn good! Especially Beast Blood compared to the others. Those bonuses man. I decide to take Beast Blood because I both can't use my magic right now which is almost directly connected to my INT score, and even if I could, I don't know any spells to cast or know how to manipulate it. Besides, the perks don't go away. So, I pick Beast Blood. **Ping! Ping!** Hmm.

 **[Perk Chosen!][For coming to a logical conclusion, gain +1 WIS.]**

Even the Game agrees with me! Though I feel like it's insulting me sometimes. Or at least being sarcastic. *sigh* Anyway, where was I before all of that? Oh, right. So, I've got a clean bill of health which means that I can do what I want to do, which is train myself in order to get quest done. But first, I should probably know where I am right now. 'Status.'

 **[Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Race: ? /Werewolf**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 450/450**

 **SP: 150/150**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP: 10.1%**

 **STR: 4**

 **CON: 6**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 15**

 **CHA: 3 (+2)**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Money: £0 G0 S0 K0]**

That's not too bad. I mean, I need to raise my strength a decent amount but otherwise I'm mostly average. I mean, based on the fact that I'm a bit behind development wise, I'd say that I'm doing okay stats wise. But there is definitely lots of room for improvement.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, so they gave me the pass on my physical health and they placed me in St. John's orphanage until the trial for my relatives. Something about keeping an eye on me so that nothing happens to me. I'm not worried really. If someone tries to hurt me then I can just shift into either the full wolf form or the hybrid form and run away or fight back if I'm surrounded. But just in case, I should train to get my stats higher. Just so that I don't have to reveal what I am.

Walking into the nearby forest, I start jogging to get a bit deeper in the forest. After half an hour of jogging, I'm out of breath and halfway through my stamina. I did get something out of it though.

 **[Due to constant exercise, you have gained +1 CON!]**

That brought it up to seven so I only need to raise that stat by three for the quest. As I'm catching my breath, I notice that I'm in a clearing with a few rocks of varying sizes with a small stream at the edge and a few trees with lower branches all around. The perfect spot for my training.

Going up to a mid-sized rock, I try to pick it up and only get the thing about an inch off the ground before I have to drop it. Right, measly strength stat. I settle for pushing it and actually am able to move it, even if it is with some difficulty. After ten minutes of just pushing the almost-boulder around the clearing and stop to catch my breath and let my stamina replenish from its nearly empty state, I got a notification.

 **[Due to pushing you limits constantly, you have gained +3 STR and +1 CON!]**

Seeing that message made all the sweat worth it. After a couple of minutes, I was recovered enough that I would be able to try something. Walking up to a tree, I grabbed a branch that was at my eye level. Putting my other hand on a higher branch, I pulled with both arms and put my foot on a branch that was at the height of my hip. After that I started just climbing the tree however I could. Halfway up the tree however, I got three notifications that nearly made me lose my grip.

 **[Through constant agile movement, you have gained +2 DEX!] [Skill created!] [Skill leveled!]**

After seeing that, I sat down on the nearest branch and opened the window about the skill.

 **[Skill created!**

 **Tree Climbing- LVL. 2- 4%**

 **Allows one to climb trees with relative ease. The higher the level, the easier it becomes. Can be upgraded to different skills upon LVL. MAX. Cost: N/A]**

A simple skill, but still useful. Mentally closing all the windows, I continued climbing up the tree I was in. As I got nearer to the top, I noticed that I got two more skill level messages. Which made me think. If the skill leveled up faster the more difficult something got, does that mean that as the skill got harder to level as well? Most likely.

 **[Due to coming to a logical conclusion, you have gained +1 WIS!]**

Shut up, I'm trying to climb a tree! As I got to the top of the tree, dismissing a skill level up message, I sat down and wondered what I should do about my werewolf side. Should I try and shift into one of my other forms now or should I tell someone? I decide I should try it by myself, because I don't know how someone else would react to my being the highest form of a werewolf.

After climbing down the tree, getting one more DEX and two more Tree Climbing levels, I go back to the rock I was moving earlier and try to lift it up. I was surprised when I could lift it up off the ground with some difficulty, but I could do it! Seeing as I could now lift it, I carried it on my back after putting it down and carrying it behind me, I did several squats with it. After about five minutes of that, at which point my legs were burning, I put it back down on the ground and got a notification.

 **[After pushing your physical limits, you gain +2 STR and +1 CON!]**

Seeing that brought a smile to my face. I was almost done! So, I laid down on the ground, holding the rock above me with my arms, I started lifting the almost boulder. After 20 repetitions of lifting the rock my arms felt dead, so I tossed the rock to the side. **Ping!**

 **[For pushing limits, you have gained +1 STR!]**

Seeing that made me beam with happiness. I was close to being done! Seeing as climbing a tree gave me points in my DEX, I got up and got up to a different tree and started climbing. About halfway up, I got another message.

 **[Through constant agile maneuvering, you have gained +1 DEX!]**

After that, getting to the top of the tree was easier than before and I got two levels in tree climbing and one more DEX, bringing that up to ten as well. After climbing down the tree, which almost got me another level in tree climbing, I started jogging back through the forest so that I could go back to the orphanage. It was almost dinner time I noticed as I looked up and saw the sun a little ways away from the horizon. At the edge of the forest, three windows popped up.

 **[Through constant work, you have gained +1 CON!] [Quest Completed!] [Dungeon Discovered!]**

Seeing the first two, I brought up my status page to see if I should spend points or keep them.

 **[Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Race: ? /Werewolf**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 450/450**

 **SP: 150/150**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP: 15.1%**

 **STR: 10**

 **CON: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 16**

 **CHA: 3 (+2)**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Points: 2]**

Seeing my LUC made me cringe horribly. Seeing that it was abysmally low, I decided to put the two points into the luck stat, bringing it up to three. After that I expanded the third window. After all, I hadn't known that there were dungeons.

 **[Welcome to dungeons! Throughout the world, there are a series of naturally occurring dungeons where enemies spawn and live. The dungeons are separated from your dimension so time does not pass while you are inside a natural dungeon. Dungeons also have a recommended level before entering. Of course, you can ignore the warning and go in anyway but you can't bail out unless you have ? skill. All dungeons respawn their enemies after 24 hours. Good luck, adventurer!**

 **Welcome to the forest dungeon! Rec. LVL: 2. Would you like to enter? (Y/N)]**

Wow. I mean, it was kind of expected but still. This could be huge! If time didn't pass in natural dungeons, I could train for as long as I'd like and get stronger in literally no time! Plus, if the dungeons refilled after a day then I could get even more training against enemies. I decided to wait until tomorrow though. I was getting pretty tired. Hitting no, I made my way back to the orphanage. Time for dinner!

XXXXX

Later that night, I was looking at my status, more specifically my summary. I have magic. I've known it for a couple of days but still, it hasn't sunk in yet. Does that mean I'm a wizard of some kind? **PING!** What now?

 **[For making a logical deduction, you've gained +1 WIS!] [Status update!]**

Curious, I opened my status and two things immediately stood out.

 **[Race: Wizard/Werewolf (Lycan)**

 **Summary: Harry Potter is an underfed orphan whose parents, ? and ?, were killed by ?. He is a wizard, which is why his relatives abused him. Whether out of jealousy or hatred, he does not know. He was bitten by a werewolf while his magic was fighting the Horcrux, the piece of the soul of the man who killed his parents in his scar, thus his magic pulled on the magic of Gaia leading to him becoming the Gamer.]**

That answers, a lot honestly. That's why they called him a freak. With a now clear conscious, I rolled over and went to sleep. My mind at ease for a while at least.

XXXXX

 **[You have slept in a bed. HP, MP, and SP have been fully restored. All status effects cured.]**

That was the first thing I saw the next morning. I wonder why it never came up before? Probably something to do with the fact that I hadn't exerted myself too much before. But yesterday I was pushing my limits, so it makes sense that message would pop up.

 **[For coming to a logical conclusion, gain +1 WIS!]**

*sigh* Well, today I do a dungeon run. That should be exciting.

XXXXX

Once I get to where the clearing with the dungeon is I got another two windows in my face.

 **[You have entered the forest dungeon. Would you like to enter? (Y/N)] [Quest created!]**

Curious, I extended the quest window.

 **[Quest Created:**

 **The Adventure Begins**

 **You have taken your first steps as a hero, and now it's time for another first. Your first dungeon.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Clear the dungeon.**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 EXP**

 **5 stat points**

 **1 skill book**

 **Failure:**

 **Possible death**

 **Accept?**

 **(Y/N)]**

Hitting yes for both windows, though I hesitated for a second on the quest one seeing as I could possibly die, which was a reality I had faced before but was still disturbing. After that observation, I noticed that everything seemed to ripple like some water that had just had a rock dropped in it. After that ripple, everything got darker to the point where if I didn't know that time doesn't pass in natural dungeons, I would think time had just sped up to after sunset. Seeing as I don't have a weapon to use, I decide to shift into my full wolf form for the first time so that I could fight whatever was in here. Quickly, I took off my clothes, just in case they wouldn't change with me, put them in my inventory, and then shifted.

It hurt. A lot. All of my bones shifting position and most of them changing shape, most notably my skull extending, and the rest of my skeleton becoming sleeker, four-legged and more streamlined, made me want to yell out. But I couldn't. All that came out was a pitiable whine from my black muzzle.

Where once a skinny eight year old was standing was now a large majestic looking midnight black wolf with piercing green eyes. After looking at myself I found that I was quite large, my shoulder being taller than my human head and about twice as long from nose to tail as I was tall. Seeing that, I let loose a howl. My hunt had just begun.

After the leftover pain had left I started running and noticed a couple of windows.

 **[You have entered full beast form! STR, DEX, and CON doubled!] [Beast Form has leveled up!]**

Seeing those windows made a grin split my lupine face. I was going to be so strong! I continued loping through the dark forest. It was a little awkward at first, running on four legs. But after a minute I just went with my instincts and BOY was I _fast_. Shortly, though, I came across something that made me pause. A black boar. The size of a Labrador. I quickly used observed on it.

 **[Lesser Boar**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 150**

 **MP: 0**

 **SP: 100**

 **Summary: The lowest on the food chain, the lesser boar is weak compared to other boars. Although, they do make great bacon. Mm, bacon.**

 **Kill to get: 50 EXP, ?]**

After reading through everything on the window, I raised a metaphorical eyebrow at the description. Was this written by someone? Anyways, I started slowly crawling towards the boar, trying my best to sneak up on it. I notice that a window popped up but it's staying to the side, which is convenient. About to jump on it, I notice that it seems a bit more alert than a second ago. I lunge, aiming for its neck.

My jaws wrap around the boar's throat as it falls on its side. It starts squealing and flailing trying to get me off of it, but my grip is firm. Going on instinct, I sharply shake my head several directions. I hear a disturbing crack and a ping and then it goes still. I back away and it drops a large piece of meat, but the body stays.

Seeing as I'm fairly hungry, I decide to eat the corpse, thinking that my wolf stomach could handle raw meat. It tastes like pork. As I'm eating, I look through the windows that have shown up through that whole fight.

 **[You have created a new skill!] [You have created a new skill!] [You have gained a skill] [Critical hit!] [You have slain an enemy! +50 EXP! Gain Item: Raw Boar-Chop!] [You have created a new skill!]**

Seeing as I've created a few skills, I open up my skill menu and see the new skills.

 **[Stealth- LVL. 1- 30%**

 **Become the sneakiest of snakes. Allows the user to enter a stealth mode where they can more easily avoid detection. Allows easier blending with shadows. Lessens scent and sound of user by 10%. Actively lessens sight lines of others.**

 **Lunge- LVL. 1- 20%**

 **Like a leap, but with more attacking. Allows user to jump towards a target. Greater range at higher levels.**

 **Bite- LVL. 1- 41%**

 **Chomp. Like it says on the tin, allows user to bite enemy for damage. Damage dealt = STR x 2. In an animal form DMG = STR x 3.**

 **Feast- LVL. MAX**

 **You hunger for more. Available only in animal forms. You eat the corpse of your enemies and restore yourself. +100% HP per min. +100% MP per min. +100% SP per min.]**

Seeing those new skills pop up made me certain that this dungeon run would be worth it. Plus, I get loot whenever I kill things so that is cool. I mean, right now, all I've gotten is basically a pork chop but it would probably get better the higher level the enemies I kill. And that thought made me pause.

What if I came across a dungeon that had people as the enemies? I'd still have to kill them in order to leave the dungeon and they were just a part of my power, but they were still people. I decided I'd face that problem when I got to it. I had a dungeon to clear.

Going back to prowling, or stealth mode I guess, I went to find the next enemy. Besides, the next enemy would probably be harder than the last one, so I needed every advantage I could get. The next boar I came across, there were two of them this time. Seems like I'm going to have to fight no matter what.

After lunging into a bite on one's neck and apparently breaking its neck, the other one started charging at me. I quickly dodged to the side and saw the boar ram right into a tree, leaving it dazed. I took the opportunity and lunged at it and instead of aiming for the neck, since it was swinging its head wildly, I bit down on its back left leg, earning me a pained squeal and a hoof to the head for my troubles. I quickly compared our two health bars.

 **[HP: 90/150. HP: 160/200]**

Seems like I was winning the fight so far, but that kick hurt! Must've been the hoof. Quickly, I swipe my paw at the other back leg, trying to limit its movement. It feel flat on its belly and was struggling to get up. I went as fast as I possibly could and bit down on the boar's neck as hard as I could, stopping its struggles and finally ending it. **Ping!** What now?!

 **[Skill has leveled up!] [Skill has leveled up!] [You have slain two enemies! Gain +100 EXP and Raw Boar-chop x 2!] [You have gained a skill!]**

I checked and saw that Bite and Lunge had leveled up, and saw my new skill.

 **[Swipe- LVL. 1- 25%**

 **Not thievery, just clawing at things. Allows user to bat things with their paw/hand. Does damage based on maneuverability of strike. Damage dealt = DEX + STR. 30% Chance of knocking and enemy down. Damage doubled if claws/claw-weapons are used.]**

It was a pretty good skill. Even if it did less damage than Bite, it had a chance to knock my enemies down. Which is very useful, like it was in my last fight. Anyways, time to keep going.

XXXXX

After another five encounters like that, I decide I should switch to my hybrid form. See how it feels and how I can fight with it.

The feeling is, strange. I mean, it hurts, but it feels dulled. Like I'm kind of detached from it. Probably something to do with the skill I unlocked when I didn't dodge a charge.

 **[Physical Endurance- LVL. 13- 46%**

 **You hit me? Really? I didn't notice. Allows user to endure physical pain and keep going. Damage reduction = 39%]**

I'm fairly certain it's because of the Dursleys that that skill is as high as it is. Still, damage reduction is really good. Anyways, back to the fact that my bones are shifting and it's less painful.

After I'm done changing form, I look at myself in a conveniently nearby pond. The first thing that comes to mind is that you can see muscle mass behind the fur on my chest and stomach. Probably because the fur there is thick and short. Speaking of thick fur, I basically have a mane of very long fur that starts from between my raised ears, down the back of my head, down my neck to my shoulders. Next, my arms are like my chest and stomach, in that the fur there is shorter compared to everywhere else. My tail, is like my mane, covered in long hair but not overwhelmingly so. My legs, which are still wolf-like just longer and a bit thicker, are covered in long and thick fur. I imagine that I would be a warm thing to snuggle against.

The next thing I notice is that my arms don't end in paws. They end in hands, proportionate to the rest of my body with claws at the end of each digit, each claw being just over two inches long and the width of the finger it's on. I look at my face and see basically my wolf head, with the same almost glowing emerald green eyes and raised ears, just with more pronounced canines. I imagine that this form is meant to be an Apex-predator. **(AN: I tried my best to describe his lycan form. If you're confused, search up 'Van Helsing werewolf' for a general idea.)**

 **[You have entered hybrid mode. STR, CON, and DEX are multiplied by three!] [Beast form has leveled up!] [Perk has upgraded!]**

I check and see that the Lycanthrope perk now gives me +4 STR per level, which makes me grin a lupine grin. I was going to be _so_ strong. But first, more hunting! I let out a howl, which was distinctly deeper than before, and start running. The next enemy I came across though, made me stop. I quickly observed it.

 **[Greater Boar**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 200**

 **MP: 0**

 **SP: 150**

 **Summary: The second lowest on the food chain, the greater boar is fairly strong compared other boars. But, they are still at the bottom of the food chain. And make excellent BBQ material.**

 **Kill to get: 100 EXP, Raw Boar-Chop x 2]**

Seriously, who wrote these things? Anyways, the boar in front of me was the size of a car, which would hurt if it charged. So, I decided to eliminate that problem. By removing a leg. That being said, I quickly lunged and grabbed its leg in my jaws, and then used swipe. I was not expecting for the leg to be torn from the socket. Nor for the boar to squeal loudly and have two lesser boars jump out of the bushes. I quickly dodged out of the way off two charges, causing the two lesser boars to gore the already injured one, making it lose some more of its health. I quickly bit into the neck of one while swiping at the other, killing the one in my jaws and sending the other one to the other edge of the clearing we were in.

I then proceeded to slash at the belly of the greater boar that had fallen on its side after it (finally) lost is balance. I did that until I got a notification that it was dead before turning and dodging the charge of the boar from before. I then proceeded to bit its neck, with a deep crunching noise, killing it. **Ping!**

 **[Skill has leveled up!] [Skill has leveled up!] [You have slain three enemies! Gain: +200 EXP, Raw Boar-Chop x 4]**

After seeing the window and, since I had activated an option called "auto-loot", all the meat was in my inventory. I smiled a wolfish grin at the thought that I could cook all this and be set for food for weeks. But that made me stop. How _was_ I going to cook all this food without drawing attention to it? I could set up a fire pit and cook it there, but I had no idea how to start a fire without a match. With that I came to two decisions. First, I would go to the library and read up on survival skills. And second, I would save money so that I could by something to cook meat with and keep it in my inventory. And that library visit would play another part as well. I needed to research what would help stabilize my magical core. I mean, I was going to mostly be a physical fighter but if I have magic, then surely others do to. And also surely, some could mean me harm so I should learn some magical defence as well. **Ping!**

 **[For coming to several logical conclusions, gain +2 WIS!]**

Also, seeing as when I level up, my magical regen would be pretty good, I should take advantage of that. **Ping!**

 **[For coming to a logical conclusion, gain +1 WIS!]**

*sigh* I feel like the game is insulting me. Whatever, I have a dungeon to clear. And the level each in swipe and bite would help with that.

XXXXX

After another two encounters of a similar nature, though with less leg removal and more leg crippling, I was close to a level. And I couldn't find any more enemies. I had been searching for a couple of hours and nothing came up. Until just now. I noticed a outcropping that seemingly led to nothing. That was moving. I quickly observed.

 **["Light-hoof the fleet"- Grand Boar**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **SP: 200/200**

 **Summary: The rarest and strongest of the boars, the grand boar packs a punch. Known for its charge and its limited ability to use magic on itself, the grand boar is not an opponent to underestimate. Although, I hear that they make a great ham steak. Though, you have to kill it. Shame.]**

Seriously, what is up with these descriptions? That aside, I know that I have to approach this carefully. If I come at this wrong, I could die. And since I haven't been told about a lives system or something similar by the game, I imagine that if I die, there's no coming back. But also, I have to beat this guy in order to leave. 'At least', I thought somewhat relieved, 'no time is passing in the real world. It would be hard to explain where I disappeared for a day.

Seeing as this guy was the size of a large van, with his tusks being proportionate, I would have to ensure that I dodged all of his charges or there could be some serious damage if he hit me head on. Deciding to try to cripple him like a greater boar, I quickly jumped and bit his front leg. Of course, with my luck, I should have expected what came next.

He quickly flung me off of his leg and charged at me. Seeing as I'm lying on the ground a little stunned from being thrown, I get trampled. I quickly check my health.

 **125/200 HP**

Holy crap that was nearly half of my health! Seeing that I quickly got out of the way of his next charge and was it just me or did his hooves leave an icy print on the ground? I quickly glance to the side and see that, yes, he did. I guess that was his magic. An icy aura. Neat! But not as neat seeing as I am currently fighting him. Him? Her? Whatever. IT'S magic. Seeing as it's charging at me again, I dodge to the side and slash at its legs, trying to cripple it. The attack landed and did slow his (whatever gender it is I'm calling it a he!) charge. My claws did come back a little frosty but I guess that damage would only be taken if I stayed close to him for a long time.

He charges at me again. Seriously? No range? Whatever, that did bring to my attention that until I figure out my magic I'm limited to close range. Another thing to research is what could help me settle my magic. Anyways, back to the fight. He's hit a tree with his charge, so I quickly go in and swipe at his back left leg so that he's slower to charge. Of course, I get a kick to the face for my trouble which increases my physical resistance by a level and takes away another thirty of my health bringing me to under one hundred. Which is concerning. But he's moving sluggishly, I quickly look at his health.

 **100/300 HP**

He's down to a third of his health. Good. Though most of that wasn't from me, I still get to take advantage of it. He's charging again and I won't get out of the way in time, seeing as I'm only about ten feet away from him, so I decide to try something stupid. I grab his tusks and start pushing against his charge. I'm pushed back about twenty feet before we stop and I grin a very predatory grin at him. I see him visibly start panicking which only makes me grin harder. Using all of my strength, I flip him over my head with my hands having a firm grip on his tusks, and we both land on our backs. The only difference is, I can easily get back up. I do so and then proceed to bite his neck and slash another part of his neck at the same time. Feeling him stop moving, I back away and see a crap ton of windows suddenly appear in front of be with an almighty _**PING!**_

 **[For being beaten black and blue, Gain +3 CON] [For pushing you limits beyond what they should be able to be pushed, gain +4 STR] [For making several last minute dodges, gain +3 DEX] [For planning smartly, gain +2 WIS] [Enemy slain! Gain: 250 EXP, 3 x Raw Boar-Chop, *Rare Drops* Iron Axe of Frost, Skill Book] [Level Up!] [Dungeon Cleared!] [Quest Completed! Items added to inventory!]**

Seeing most of that made me salivate. And not just because I was hungry. Though, since I was hungry, I quickly used Feast on the corpse in front of me. While I was eating I decided to pull up my stats and see what I was at now.

[ **HP: 675/675**

 **MP: 950/950**

 **SP: 625/625**

 **Level: 2**

 **EXP: 15.1%**

 **STR: 21**

 **CON: 19**

 **DEX: 19**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 24**

 **CHA: 3 (+2)**

 **LUC: 3**

 **Points: 10]**

Seeing that made me glad. My life is looking up.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey Guys! Sorry that this update is a bit late but I was having some issues making myself write this. I'm going to say that updates are going to be sporadic but I am going to try my best to get them out as I can but I will try for two weeks after the last update comes out. Also note that there were a couple of changes to the last chapter. Nothing major, just the change of the year that this starts in. If you're wondering why, you'll have to wait. So…**

 **Leave a review with things that I could improve on please? You don't** _ **have**_ **to but it** _ **is**_ **greatly appreciated.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Experimenting

**Disclaimer: I in no way possible own anything. The rights to the Harry Potter series go to J.K. Rowling and other related parties. I am not a part of these parties. Sadly.**

 **Harry's POV:**

That night at the orphanage, after I had changed back to my human form and put my clothes back on, I pulled out the skill book I gained from finishing the quest. When it came out of the inventory, a window popped up.

 **[You have obtained a skill book! Would you like to learn? (Y/N)]**

I decided to ignore the window for now in order to look at my first skill book. It was an old looking book, with a leather binding and thick pages. Cracking it open, I saw that the pages were faded and worn, whether through age or through use, I have no idea. Reading a little bit of it, I saw that it covered some of the theory for something called pocket dimensions. After reading for a bit, I understood that this was similar to my inventory, just as a more active variant. Finally deciding to learn the skill, I hit yes and watched as the book dissolved into particles of light and then went into my chest. **Ping!**

 **[You have gained two new skills!**

 **Instant Dungeon (ID) Create- LVL. 1- 0%**

 **Instantaneous pocket dimensions at your command! User can create various pocket dimensions either with enemies or simply empty. Depends on level. Cost: 100 MP**

 **Current Available Dungeons:**

 **Empty**

 **Instant Dungeon (ID) Escape- LVL. 1- 0%**

 **Get out of dodge! Allows user to escape pocket dimensions and natural dungeons. Does not matter if user is in combat or not. Cost: 50 MP]**

Seeing that made me grin a very wolfish grin. Nice! Now I could train and not worry about damaging the environment I was in because I would be in an entirely different world! Next I pulled out the skill book that I got from the boss of the boar dungeon. Ignoring the window for now, I read a bit of the book and found that, again, many pages were faded and worn to the point that they were blank. Except for a handful of pages that had some scientific jargon that I couldn't understand right now.

 **[You have obtained a skill book! Would you like to learn? (Y/N)]**

Hitting yes, I felt the knowledge of how to lower the temperature around me to make a visible aura of frosty air pour into me, as the light that the book became went into my chest.

Deciding to try all of that tomorrow, I decided that I should look at the axe that I got from the boss. Taking the axe out of my inventory, after making sure my door was locked, I quickly observed it.

 **[Iron Axe of Frost**

 **Quality: Good**

 **Rarity: Uncommon**

 **Summary: Forged at a standard blacksmith, this axe was enchanted by a mediocre enchanter to inflict the damage of winter. In other words, frost damage. It's nothing exceptional but it can do the job you need it to.]**

Not bad. Not great but this was a rare drop from my first boss in the first, and possibly weakest, dungeon. And, I remind myself, rare does not necessarily mean great or awesome. But, it was a weapon so I wouldn't have to rely on my alternate forms anymore. I mean, they were great but I didn't want to have to rely on them in order to do damage, especially since I don't know how people would react to me being a werewolf. Especially because I seem to have counteracted the downsides of being a werewolf with all of the positives. I resolved to keep me being a werewolf, a wizard, and my game abilities under wraps until I find someone that I can actually trust. Until then, I shouldn't tell anyone about any of them.

Now, back to the axe in my hands. It's a fairly standard one-handed bearded axe with a wooden handle and an apparently iron blade, with where the two met looking fairly sturdy. Good thing that I liked medieval weapons when I was six. Taking a firm grip, I give it a few test swings and feel that it is fairly well balanced. At least, as far as I can tell since I have no idea of what I should be doing. Another thing for me to look up while I'm at the library. Yay. Is it odd that I'm being sarcastic with myself? Whatever, I'm going to sleep.

XXXXX

 **[You have slept in a bed. Your HP, MP, and SP are fully restored. All status ailments are healed.]**

Dismissing the window that I'm sure I will eventually be annoyed with, I got up and prepared myself for a long day of studying. I have a lot of things to look for and not a whole lot of time since tomorrow I have to go to school. Which made me stop for a second. I can finally do my best and not have to worry about anything! Great! I could probably sign up for a couple of clubs if I wanted to. Do I? I should sign up for one, maybe a sports club? Then I could have fun and train myself to be better? Yeah, sounds like a plan.

 **[For smartly planning, gain +1 WIS!]**

I'm eventually going to start snapping at these windows and I'm not sure if I should be worried that I'm going to go crazy or seem crazy when I eventually yell at these types of windows. Internal crisis aside, I head down to the kitchen to help with breakfast like I'm supposed to. I look at the schedule and see that I'm supposed to be doing the eggs today. I then start the eggs after grabbing a pan and lightly greasing it. I figure I'll do scrambled eggs today. Those are always tasty. **Ping!** What is it this time?

 **[Skill unlocked!]**

Seeing that I open the skill menu and zone in on the new skill. And then proceeded to introduce my palm to my forehead with a small smacking noise.

 **[Cooking- LVL. 26- 67%**

 **How can you help? Get out of my kitchen! Allows the user to better prepare food. Gives the user bonuses in kitchens. +13 CHA when in Kitchens. +2 DEX when in kitchens. Food you make is 52% better tasting. 26% stronger buffs from food. 26% less ingredients wasted.]**

Really? Just, really? *sigh* I guess I shouldn't be surprised since cooking is a mechanic in some games. I mean, the library had one game that had cooking in it so I imagine that there are other games that have it. If cleaning is a skill then that will probably be my highest skill I have. Of course, it's already a slap in the face that my cooking skill is so high. Still, those bonuses are nice. Especially the charisma bonus, since mine is so low right now. Which reminds me, I have points that I could spend, and since I haven't found a way to increase my CHA or LUC, I might as well put my points in those. I mean, they are a valuable resource, and limited, but my charisma and luck are stupidly low. So, I decide to put seven points into my CHA and the other three into my LUC. I decided to check out my stats.

 **[STR: 21**

 **CON: 19**

 **DEX: 19**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 25**

 **CHA: 10 (+2)**

 **LUC: 6**

 **Points: 0]**

Seeing that I have an additional two charisma from nowhere, I mentally investigate. And find another window in my face.

 **[Congratulations! You have discovered titles! Titles are an aspect of a character that can both describe a character and provide bonuses or traits. Be warned though, some titles have some side-effects**

 **Boy-Who-Lived: You have survived a curse that no one else has, though at the cost of your family. This makes you a figure of awe and occasional pity among the supernatural community. Gain +2 CHA. Gain +100% reputation with "Light" faction. Gain +75% reputation among "Grey" faction. Gain -50% reputation among "Dark" faction. Everyone knows you by the scar on your forehead. Some people may enter a fanatical state upon realizing who you are.]**

That's…wow. That is, interesting. Well. At least once I find out about those factions, I'll know who is who based on reputation gains. And I'm not looking forward to meeting fanatics though. Anyways, back to making breakfast. Then library visit.

XXXXX

Walking in to the library, after a hearty breakfast with a lot of meat, I decide to see what skill I need to balance my core. Since it's a spiritual energy, I decide to follow the fact that my magical core is, well, my core, so I look for a book on inner peace. I decided on that direction since I've heard about monks who find inner peace through meditation, I think I should look for a book on it. I start to look around and what I see shocks me so much that I stand still for a little while. I think I might have been slightly salivating.

Skill books. Many skill books. Probably half of the books that I see are skill books. I think I might be drooling a little. I quickly try to calm myself and think logically. I imagine that some of the skill books provide the same skill so there probably aren't that many skill books here. Still, I imagine that if I read books that have the same skill attached to them then they would either improve the skill, or give me a subskill of some kind. Seeing as that might be the case, I quickly look for a book on meditation or something similar.

Going through the aisles, it takes a lot of self-control for me to not grab every skill book I see. Even then, I grab a book on chemistry, biology, and physics, all while hitting no on the screens that are asking me if I want to learn the skill. And while they might be a little advanced for me, I'm sure that I could get a skill by reading them through. Also, it may help me better understand some spells, like my frost aura. Which made me think. I had textbooks at the orphanage, would those provide me with skills? Now with a little incentive for me to get back to my temporary home, I speed up my walk to a computer to look up books on meditation since I haven't found one yet. Quickly searching it up, I found the section and went there. Grabbing the book that the computer recommended, and hitting no on the screen that popped up, I quickly found a table and started reading it. I wanted to see if reading a skill book and not destroying it would still give me the skill. Half an hour later, I was halfway through the book when a window jumped into my face with a **Ping!**

 **[Due to constant studying, gained +1 INT]**

This only served to drive me to read faster while still understanding it. Another half hour later, I was finished the book, which was fairly quick for me to get through a whole book in an hour, compared to when it would take me a couple of hours. Could that be from my raised INT or from the Gamer's mind skill? Deciding to think about it later, I closed the book. Right as I closed the book, two windows showed up with the customary **Ping!**

 **[Due to constant studying, gained +1 INT] [Skill gained!]**

Mentally tapping the skill window, another window took its place.

 **[Meditation- LVL. 1- 0%**

 **You want the truth? What if you can't handle it? Allows user to enter a truly peaceful state of mind. Allows user to clear mind of distractions. Help bring user to balance. Passively helps user control their emotions. Actively enhances HP, MP, and SP regeneration by 200%.]**

And immediately after I closed those two windows, another one showed up.

 **[Flaw updated!]**

Seeing that, I mentally tapped it and saw the unbound core flaw with a key change.

 **[Unbound core: Your magical core was bound but it has released those binds. It came at the cost of being unable to use magic until either the age of 10 or until Meditation has reached level 40. Increases MP per level by 100. MP increased by 200. Unable to cast spells wandlessly or with a foci until conditions have been met. Note: Skills requiring MP can still be used. Note: Becomes a perk upon fixing.]**

I found what I needed in order to be able to use my magic! I would have screamed in joy if I wasn't in the library. Even still I let out a little whispered "Yes!" in my excitement. Seeing as I now had many skills to train, I went up to the sign out desk, got myself a library card, signed out the three books that I had, and then left the building. I went to the nearest alley, went in discreetly as I could, put all four items in my inventory, and then went back to the orphanage and then my room. I had skills to train.

When I got back, I had a nice lunch, once again with a lot of meat, and then went to my room after telling the Matron where I was this morning. I then quickly put the books I got on the bed and then sat on the floor. Getting into a comfortable position, I started regulating my breathing and felt myself become calmer after a minute or two. I also noticed that I was being sort of, pulled almost to a certain area of thoughts that seemed kind of, bent or twisted or something. Was I remembering a thought I had forgotten and this was what it looked like? I felt myself going deeper into something, my mind I guess? Everything goes a little dark around the edges and I seem to fall asleep.

XXXXX

 _I'm outside. It's snowing. Why am I outside? I'm in just a shirt and pants, crawling around in the snow. Crawling? I'm a baby. Why am I not cold? Magic? No, I'm just not cold. Why though? Doesn't matter, I want to play in the snow. I play for around five minutes before mum gets me and takes me inside, fussing over me the whole time. Why? I'm not cold. Not even shivering. Mum puts me in my crib to rest after I yawn. Nap time._

…

 _I've been locked outside again. Again? I'm at the Dursley's. I curl up inside the shed and pray that I will see the morning. The cold isn't bothering me though. I'm supposed to be cold, but I'm not. Shouldn't normal people be cold right now? I'm not normal. I go to sleep, crying tears of ice._

…

 _I wake up. I'm in a dome of solid ice. Someone is pounding on it. Why? I look around. I'm still in the shed. I look up and see Uncle Vernon, pounding on the ice, shouting something about freaks and punishment. I'm too tired and comfortable to care. Comfortable? I look down. I see a pillow of snow under me. I decide to sleep some more._

…

 _I'm in a dark place. It's very cramped. My cupboard? I hear the heat go out. Half an hour later, the whole house is so chilly, I see frost build up on some of the pictures in the hall. Aren't I supposed to feel cold? I don't feel the chill, even without the threadbare blanket that I usually curl up with. If anything, the cold is comforting. It feels natural to me almost. I decide to go to sleep._

XXXXX

I come back to myself with a quiet gasp, and the almighty sound of several windows showing up. _**PING!**_

 **[Memory restored! Progress: 2/6] [Perk Gained!] [Skill Gained!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!]**

It took me a second to gain back full awareness of my surroundings. Once I did though, I quickly looked at my bedside clock and saw that an hour had passed. That was a little shocking but, oh well. I quickly looked at the skill level ups and saw that meditation was now level six after a little look at my skill list. I also saw the new skill.

 **[Frost Resistance- LVL. MAX**

 **Cold? I'm not. Allows user to better withstand ice attacks and cold temperatures. Damage reduction from ice element = 300%. Immune to cold temperatures.]**

Seeing that made me more than a little happy. And a little curious. How did I max that skill out without knowing about it existing? And I imagine that there are other types of elemental resistance that I could gain as well. Putting that thought to the side for now, I look at the perks and I immediately see the new one.

 **[Natural Ice Affinity: You are naturally gifted in the use of ice magic. You can use it in ways that most people could only dream of. Reduces cost of ice magic by 75%. Increases effectiveness of ice magic by 75%. Allows owner to freely manipulate ice.]**

Holy crap that is good! That just made stabilising my magic an even higher priority. And then I need to look for ice magic, or create my own. I mean, I should probably start with basic magic manipulation and then work on adding elements, and making fully elemental spells, to the mix. Of course, I need to balance and stabilise my magic before I'm even thinking about that kind of thing. So, back to meditating!

XXXXX

I just got back from school, and I have to say, it is very liberating to not have to hold myself back to avoid beatings. I even got two points into my INT for paying attention and writing notes! People were noticeably surprised I was this smart though, so that kinda sucked, but oh well. Hopefully I get good marks at the end of the year if I keep this up. People were also surprised when I asked if I could join the chess club, but I think people appreciated me there, even if I lost a lot. Anyways, I need to do my meditation so I can do magic sooner. My stomach rumbles hungrily. Food, and then meditation.

XXXXX

 **Third person/Dumbledore POV:**

Meanwhile, in an office in a castle in Scotland, as a baby phoenix chirped, one Headmaster was pacing quite rapidly. The Dursleys and Harry Potter were nowhere to be found! He'd tried asking around acting like a friend of the family, but all he got was that the two adults were arrested for abusing their nephew. Which was shocking in and of itself. Had he misjudged that family so horribly? Apparently, since the police he talked to said it was an "open and shut case" with plenty of evidence saying that, yes, young Harry had been abused horribly. Maybe, just maybe, he should stay out of the young boy's life, seeing as if even a third of what the police said was true, then the boy had been through horrible things already in his short life. Coming to a decision, he began writing letters to call off the search for Harry Potter. The boy deserved whatever happiness could be given to him.

XXXXX

 **Harry's POV:**

It's been a couple of days since school started back up, and I've been really happy with it! I got another three points into INT, but it's starting to slow down. Other than that, people have been really nice to me since the Dursley's trial was held on Wednesday, I gave a video testimony since I didn't want to see them again, and they were sentenced to prison. I don't know how long but I do know it's for a long while. People knew about it because it was in the newspaper. Not on the front page, but it was there.

Anyways, my meditation was going well, having gotten the skill to level twenty, though it's getting harder to raise its level the higher it gets. Maybe it's because I'm looking at this as something that only relates to the mind, when it might also be physical as well. Maybe I need to do something physical as well to speed up its leveling? It's worth a shot. Taking out my textbooks to do my homework, I bring up my skills menu and look at the three skills I got from reading the books I got from the library.

 **[Physics- LVL. 3- 34%**

 **With the right leverage, I can move the world! Gives better understanding of the concepts and mechanics behind everything from how things move, to how the universe works. – 1.5% SP used with skills. 3% more efficient movements.**

 **Chemistry- LVL. 3- 46%**

 **Who wants to make things explode?! Gives a better understanding of reactions between materials, and an understanding of how to make most anything either explode or change. – 1.5% MP used on elemental spells. + 3% chance of ? succeeding.**

 **Biology- LVL. 3- 11%**

 **This is not the meaning of life, but it is the how. Gives a better understanding of natural beings, be they plant or animal. + 3% chance of a critical hit on living things. – 1.5% SP used with skills.]**

Seeing those made me smile a bit. It took me most of the rest of the holidays and the school week to read those books, but it was worth it for these skills. With enough training, I would barely use any SP on physical skills, and the same for elemental spells. Sadly, they started at level three and all the progress in them has been from both my studying and the school stuff that I do, so those skills becoming maxed out would possibly be a long time from now. Which made me pause. At what level did skills max out? Was it a general cap for all of the skills or was it different for every skill? Deciding to think about it later, I started meditating while doing stretches from gym class, since I was now done my homework (jeez, thinking to yourself does make time fly), to see if that would help speed up the progress of meditation. And I'm now repeating my own thoughts. Wonderful. Time to meditate!

XXXXX

I spent all of yesterday meditating, and I feel like have done nothing. I did level it up to twenty seven, so I did make progress, but I haven't done anything to get me moving. So, I decided to work on my physical stats. So, with that in mind, I went into the forest to find a clearing with a rock that is about the same size as me. Finding my goal after a while, I started by grabbing the rock, and lifting it onto my back. Once I was sure I could move with it, I started doing my laps. I didn't do too many, something at the back of my head telling me not to strain myself too much, so I ended at four laps. Of course, since it is winter I wasn't sweating too badly because of the temperature, I am immune to the cold after all so it was just a natural cooling. I was more so sweating from the strain of holding a rock that was probably heavier than I am on my back while jogging through about six inches of snow.

That said, as soon as I dropped the rock, I got a notification.

 **[Due to thorough strain on the body, Gain +1 STR and CON.]**

After dismissing the message, I felt my body bulge a bit and then streamline itself again as I felt… healthier would probably be the best way to describe it. Deciding to rest my muscles for a bit, I sat down and started meditating. I wanted to get my magic unlocked as soon as possible and I could only do that before turning ten by getting my meditation skill higher. After about half an hour of meditating, I decided to climb the largest tree I could find near the clearing I was in and try to improve my DEX. After that, I think I might go to the library to return those books and get some different books. Maybe some fantasy books so that I have an idea of what spells I could use. Maybe I could look around and see if I could learn some martial arts. Mostly because I don't want to have to do magic in front of people in case I'm not allowed and so that people don't run screaming seeing me turn into a wolf or my hybrid form.

Coming across a tree that looks like it will be difficult to climb and is pretty tall, I grab a branch and start climbing. As I get to the highest point that I feel comfortable climbing on, I get a notification with the usual **Ping!**

 **[Skill maxed!]**

Seeing as I'm at the top of a tree, I go down the tree as quickly and carefully as I can. Once I get to the ground, another notification pops out.

 **[Due to careful maneuvering, gain +1 DEX.]**

After dismissing the message and feel my body become a little sleeker, I opened my skills menu and saw that the **Tree Climbing** skill had maxed out and was able to be evolved. Curious about it, I tapped on it and saw what looked like a cocoon wrap the skill up, and then two windows appeared.

 **[Skill evolution! This is how some people are able to do things to a greater level than others. For example, anyone can climb trees, but it takes practice and dedication to be able to climb a building or a cliff face without assistance. Evolve your skills for better costs, power, or variety! Note: not all skills can evolve.]**

 **[Skill evolved! Tree Climbing has evolved into Wall Climbing!]**

Curious, I tapped the window.

 **[Wall Climbing- LVL. 1- 0%**

 **Who needs climbing gear? Well, it's recommended. Allows user to climb up anything from cliff faces to the sides of buildings, as long as there are parts to grab onto. Can be upgraded to different skills upon LVL. MAX and ? LVL. MAX. Cost: N/A]**

Seeing that made a grin split my face. I was already improving, and I hadn't had this power for a month yet. Deciding to test a couple of my new skills, I mentally activated **ID Create** so that I could climb buildings without getting in trouble. As soon as it activated, it felt like everything shifted slightly to the left and then back, without everything doing the same. It was weird, hearing nothing but the wind. No birds chirping, no insects cricking, no distant car horns or engines. It was actually a little creepy, truth be told. But, I pushed on. Deciding to see what would happen if I tried using magic, I activated **Frost Aura**. Of course, nothing happened. But it was accompanied with a sound of what sounded like a chicken's death scream and a red window.

 **[ERROR. MANA UNSAFE TO USE. SPELL BLOCKED.]**

Well, it was worth a shot. But then I paused. How could I use **ID Create** and not **Frost Aura**? Maybe because one was a skill that happened to use mana while the other was a spell that relied on my mana? Deciding to think on it later, I arrived back at the town and with my new skill, I started picking out hand- and foot-holds for how to climb almost every building. Picking one of the taller ones, the building being about four-stories tall. That said I started climbing. It was a little nerve wracking, having no safety nets for a sheer drop, but I started getting into a rhythm while ignoring the windows that popped up every now and again and soon, I was at the third floor. Of course, that was when everything went wrong, when I was reaching for my next hand-hold and both of my foot-holds crumbled, leaving me hanging from one hand. I started screaming. After all, I was about thirty feet in the air with nothing to hold me on the building. And then my grip slipped, and I fell. I screamed bloody murder all the way down, and finally, I made contact with cold, hard concrete.

 **[-600 HP] [Warning: Critical Damage Sustained]**

Pain. Pure, white hot, agonizing, _pain_. Through blurry eyes, no doubt from tears, I saw various windows describing my injuries. Cracked spine, broken, cracked and fractured ribs, fractured skull, sprained wrist, broken ankle, shattered shoulder blade, cracked pelvis, and a few more. My vision started going hazy. Was I going to die? I looked down and saw something that made me scream again. A few ribs were poking through my skin, along with one of the bones in my arms and blood was almost gushing from those wounds and other areas where my skin had burst open. My blood was pooling around me. I was going to die.

 **[-50 HP] [Warning: Near death]**

There was so much I could have done! I hadn't even done magic and now I was going to die from my own stupidity in a world of my own making and no one would know!

 **[-20 HP] [Warning: Death approaches]**

If only I could use a healing spell…

No.

I won't die.

 **[+10 HP]**

I have to live.

 **[-10 HP] [Death is calling]**

I. Will. LIVE!

 **[+20 HP]**

I quickly activate my **Meditation** , but it's not working. I have to calm myself. How can I be calm when I'm at death's doors?!

 **[-15 HP] [Death is curious]**

Okay. Calm down. Breathe in ow it hurts to breathe out ow crap oh god breathe in fight through the pain breathe out you're going to be fine Harry breathe in ow my ribs are going back into my body breathe out breathing no longer hurts.

I calmly breathe for another ten minutes without opening my eyes. Another ten minutes, I no longer feel the pain. It's gone. All the pain is gone. I open my eyes and proceed to scream. Who wouldn't when there is a hooded figure holding a scythe floating above you?

" **Harry Potter. You are an interesting one. Based on your shaking, you know who I am?"** Holy shit. Death is talking to me and not just killing me.

" **Why should I kill you when I have a job for you?"**

Did Death just read my mind? Whatever, I'm suspicious that I'm not just hallucinating from the massive amount of pain I was in earlier. Also, this is _Death_ we're talking about here. If Death has a job for me, I probably shouldn't take it.

" **While normally that would be a wise choice to be suspicious of me, this job directly relates to what your destiny is and other Deities may have jobs for you later."**

Okay, I'm still suspicious that I'm not hallucinating but, if what this figure who is almost definitely Death is saying is true, then I already have things I need to do for deities. I should probably ask what they are since I have no clue.

" **My job and one of Fate's jobs for you actually are one and the same. Destroy all the soul shards of the man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, and then destroy him. I'm afraid that that is all I can say for now, so I wish you luck on your quest. Farewell."**

After Death said that, he disappeared in a swirling vortex of darkness. And then I was reminded about my gamer powers through the following ear-shattering _**PING!**_

 **[Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up seven times due to extreme use!] [Skill leveled up by ten due to use in an extreme situation!] [Perk Gained!] [Main Quest gained!] [Profile updated!] [Skill gained!]**

After a second to let my ears stop ringing, I saw that **Wall Climbing** had received the five level ups, and that was probably due to the danger of climbing a building without anything to hold me should I slip. Grimacing at the memories of the pain that was only minutes ago, I also saw that **Meditation** had leveled up by ten and Physical endurance had changed and leveled up by seven. I brought it up in confusion.

 **[Physical Endurance- LVL. 21- 71%**

 **You hit me? Really? I didn't notice. Allows user to endure physical pain and keep going. Damage reduction = 21%]**

Did this change because of my fall? I got pretty angry at myself. If this was a downside of slipping up and doing something stupid, I should definitely think ahead more in the future.

 **[Due to coming to a logical solution, gain +1 WIS.]**

I feel like the game is mocking me. Anyways, I pulled up the perk page and saw the new perk at the bottom.

 **[Near Death Experience: Having come close to death, you now have a deeper appreciation of life and wisdom that is beyond your years. Gain +4 WIS per level. +50% damage when close to death.]**

While that perk is good, was it worth almost dying? I shake my head. Thinking endlessly on it will get me nowhere. Deciding to check my profile, I hone in on the new part immediately.

 **[Harry Potter is an orphan whose parents, ? and ?, were murdered by Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort.]**

Seeing that made me angry, both at this Tom Riddle and at the Dursleys. The former for killing my parents and the latter for lying about how my parents died. Moving on, I decided to look at the new skill before the quest. And boy, is it a good skill as I look at it.

 **[Strong Bones- LVL. 1- 0%**

 **You take thick skulled to a new meaning! Your bones are no longer weak and easily breakable, but stronger and thicker than ever before. +5 Armor. +10 Damage to unarmed attacks. +10% growth rate. (Note: this is only physical stats and skills.) Level by either repeatedly breaking bones and then healing, or improving bone health.]**

This just makes me want to learn a martial arts style even more. Deciding to call it a day, I used **ID Escape** in the alleyway nearby and then walk back to the orphanage. Thinking about it, I decide that since I need to have an appointment with a doctor soon, I could ask about how to improve my bone health. Arriving back at the orphanage, I go to my room and meditate until dinner. That should be enough to get **Meditation** up to level forty.

XXXXX

A few hours later, my meditation is interrupted by a louder ping than usual. Opening my eyes, I see a message that makes me smile triumphantly.

 **[Flaw Updated!]** Going into the perk menu, I see exactly what I want to see. My **Unbound Core** flaw has been removed and replaced by the **Maturing Core** perk.

 **[Maturing Core: Your core has been freed from its binds and is stable so it is free to grow. This means that your core will grow faster and be larger than even above average cores. Increases MP per level by 150. MP increased by 300. Can use spells and magic.]**

Seeing the last line made me happy enough to smile widely. Deciding to try it out, I held out my open hand, palm up, and imagined a ball of light floating above it. **[-50 MP]** And, lo and behold there, floating above my palm, was a sphere of bluish white light. I let a small smirk slide across my face.

"Abracadabra."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long, and I'm sorry to say that future updates may take this long as well. Also, I changed chapter two a bit so that the stats for the enemies aren't shown. I wasn't too happy with that part anyway.**

 **Also, wow, I did not plan for this story to take this little dark turn, but there it is. I don't really plan these chapters out so things like this can happen.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and wish you a Happy New Years!**

 **Also, should I post Harry's stats and skill levels at the end of the chapter? Let me know please!**


	4. Progress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter franchise or The Gamer. Those rights go exclusively to their respective owners. I'm just messing around with ideas in their sandbox.**

 **Harry POV:**

It's been a week since I started being able to do magic, and not much has changed. My INT went up by one thanks to paying attention in class and my WIS went up by one as well, thanks to being strategic in chess club. I've been thinking about joining the swimming team, partially because I think that I'd enjoy swimming, and also because it might help boost my stats. I don't know which stat, but it would probably help me build one of them.

 **[Due to making a smart plan, gain +1 WIS]**

I also think I should look for another dungeon. Simply because it helped me grow a lot to level up, so I think I should focus on that for a bit. I went back to the area with the boar dungeon and couldn't find it, so I'm guessing that I probably closed it permanently when I cleared it, so I either have to work on my **ID** skills and see if I can make my own enemies, or see if I can find another natural dungeon.

I also had an appointment with a doctor and brought up improving by bone health. I didn't have to lie a bit and brought up how I'd have my bones broken frequently at my relative's house, I just "forgot" to mention about my skill I had gotten. This made him look at me with some sympathy and recommended I eat foods with lots calcium and vitamin D, vitamin K, potassium, and exercise while avoiding caffeine. He even gave me a list of foods that I could eat that would work! Since that appointment, I've been eating a lot of the recommended foods and my **Strong Bones** levelled up by four, and it's only been three days! I've never been happier with an adult.

I've been keeping up my meditation, if only because it might help me regain my memories. I'm actually thinking all this while meditating, since it seems to help me think. Actually, there's a bit of my mind that seems a little warped. I investigate, and I'm sucked into my mind.

XXXXX

 _I'm on my back, wriggling. I'm in a crib. I'm picked up by a woman with red hair and my emerald green eyes. Mom? I'm brought into a living room, it looks like there's a party happening. People are coming up to me and my mom. They're saying words, but I don't understand. I'm a baby in this memory. I play around with a lady with a pointy hat for a bit. She seems to really care about me. She eventually puts me down on the floor._

 _I crawl over to a couple that look middle aged and a man that looks similar to me. Dad? The woman picks me up and starts making baby noises. I giggle cutely. I'm sitting in her lap as she plays with my toes making me giggle more. The men smile at me and the one who looks similar to how I look laughs. The older one seems tired. I yawn. I'm tired. I go to sleep._

…

 _I'm playing with a black dog. He's really fluffy. He turns into a man. Can everyone do that? I hope not. He calls me something when he picks me up. Pup? I pout. Apparently cutely if the aww is any sign. I am not a puppy. I must have been playing for a while, since I'm tired. I decide to sleep._

…

 _I'm playing with a man who smells of trees and wolves. I giggle as I smear paint on his face. He smears paint on my face, making me giggle more. The art that I was trying to make earlier gets ruined as I knock over the paint trying to put more paint on him. He eventually grabs me and starts tickling me. It feels like it's been hours of laughing and giggling from being tickle before I yawn. I fall asleep being cuddled._

XXXXX

I come back to myself with a long exhale. I just saw my parents and their friends. The smile on my face is starting to make my face hurt. Then I notice the screens in front of me.

 **[Memory restored! Progress: 3/6] [Reputation system unlocked!] [Reputation with Sirius Black/Padfoot has reached Honoured!] [Reputation with Remus Lupin/Moony has reached Honoured!] [Reputation with Minerva McGonagall has reached Exalted!] Reputation with the Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel has reached Honoured!] [Reputation with James and Lily Potter has reached Exalted!] [Profile updated!]**

Wondering how I know their names, I look back on the memory before it clicks. I'm experiencing the memories as I was at the time before I remember them, and then when I remember them I can understand by looking back at them because I have experience to put to the ideas. **(A/N: This made a lot more sense in my head.)** So, looking back, I can remember what people were saying so I can hear the names.

I even saw my parents! That's basically every orphan's dream right there! I even know their names! Quickly pulling up my status, I see that their names are filled in where there were blanked out before. Curious about the Reputation system, I mentally poked it.

 **[Congratulations on unlocking the Reputation system! You can use this as a measuring stick of how liked or hated you are with individuals, factions, and even groups and locations. The meter goes from At War to Hated, then Disliked, then Neutral, then Liked, then Honoured, and finally, Exalted. For further information, please look at the guide.]**

Deciding to get more information, I looked up the guide. It had the same little intro blurb so I skipped that and went to the little descriptions of the reputation rankings. And they were very informative.

 **[At War: The person/s who have this ranking will never agree with you and will do everything they can to spite you, no matter what it is. -100% to teamwork. -90% to reputation gains. Random chance that they will attempt to fight you.**

 **Hated: The people who have this ranking have a grudge against you, and will often fight your decisions, even when you are correct. -60% to teamwork. -60% reputation gains.**

 **Disliked: The people who have this rank of reputation are willing to work with you, though they will grumble about it. -30% to teamwork. -30% to reputation gains. Chance for neutral reputation gains.**

 **Neutral: The people with this reputation level have no feelings against you or for you. They either have no opinion of you or have yet to make an opinion of you.**

 **Liked: These people are the ones who will agree with you on almost all your decisions, except the life threatening ones. They also tend to think better of you. +30% to teamwork. +30% to reputation gains.**

 **Honoured: The ones who like you this much will trust your decision, even if their life is at risk. They will also take your side in a fight, be it physical or verbal. +60% to teamwork. +60% to reputation gains.**

 **Exalted: People with this rank tend to think that you are one of the greatest people alive, and can overlook the moments where you are seen in a less than perfect light. +90% to teamwork. +90% to reputation gains.]**

Seeing all that made me smile a bit. And then I started frowning. Would this ability of mine alter the way people saw the world? Or would it be just me that they saw me? Deciding to think on it later, I went back to meditating, since that seemed to be the best way to restore my memories. That, and it increased my recovery rates. Saying that, I decided to do that later. I wanted to do something physical. My stomach grumbled. After I got some food.

XXXXX

I arrived back in my clearing around an hour later, after a meal that had a lot of meat. Which made me wonder if becoming a werewolf, lycanthrope, or whatever has affected my appetite and tastes. It probably has, since I'm craving meat a lot of the time when I'm hungry. Deciding to think on my changes while I'm exercising, I start my thought process while grabbing a small boulder and putting it on my back. I started jogging around the clearing and once I had found a good pace, I started thinking on my recent physical changes.

The most notable was that my senses had gotten a lot stronger compared to before the incident where I was bit. No need for glasses was, in my opinion, the best one of those physical changes. I could also hear people's conversations through walls, and could smell and hear people's locations for a long distance compared to before. Next was the colour of my eyes when I looked in a mirror. They were still the same emerald green, but now there were flecks of gold that you had to look for in order to see. Another great change was that the scar on my forehead had mostly faded. It was still there, but now it looked like an old scar, not like I had gotten it the day before. Another positive change was that I couldn't see my ribs and bones through my skin, since I was being fed properly and had accelerated healing.

 **[Due to hard work and determination, gain +1 STR and CON.]**

I had also gotten a little taller, so I was at an average height for other kids my age, something I enjoyed since I was kind of short before. I had also been getting a bit bulkier. Not fat, but you could tell that I was going to be decently built when I was older. I kind of hoped that I'd be taller than average though. I wasn't really hoping for being super agile but I know that having a swimmer's build when I'm older might not happen. Which I'm fine with honestly. I would like to start swimming though, if only because I think I would enjoy it. I'll ask the matron at the orphanage to see if I can get swimming lessons. That would be cool.

 **[Due to pushing limits, gain +1 STR and CON.]**

I also want to check out rock climbing and martial arts. One, because I think it would help boost my stats and the other because I don't want to ever be defenceless ever again. I'd have to ask the matron about that as well. Which is fine, but I'm starting to wonder if I would be spending the rest of my time at the orphanage or if someone would adopt me. It would be nice to have a family, but I remember my parent's faces, and I know that they loved me. Knowing that has almost killed my need for family, but I think having one would be nice.

 **[For pushing your limits, gain +1 STR and CON.] [For making solid plans, gain +1 WIS.]**

Stopping my jogging I dropped the miniature boulder on my back and started walking back to the orphanage. On my way back, I started spamming my **ID Create** and **Escape** skills. I wanted those to level to see if I could make my own dungeons. Once I started being in range of people, I opened an ID and started climbing the nearest building. After checking if the bricks were stable and not crumbling. I wasn't going in blind like last time. Granted, I had no safety gear, but I felt more confident in this building. That, and I planned to climb more horizontally as opposed to vertically and only about five feet above the ground, just in case I did fall. After about half an hour and two near falls later, two notifications appeared.

 **[Due to agile movement, gain +1 DEX.] [Wall climbing has reached Level MAX! Evolve skill? Y/N]**

Smiling a little at the notifications, I dropped to the ground and exited the ID and checked my skills. Looking, I saw that both **ID Create** and **ID Escape** were level five and now had a dungeon that was tagged as undead and that **Wall Climbing** had maxed out at level ten, just like tree climbing had. Tapping yes on the skill evolution, I was disappointed when there was an angry buzzer-like noise followed by a message.

 **[Skill evolution unavailable at this time.]**

I checked the skill and saw that I needed to find the skill that I had to max alongside wall climbing in order to evolve it. Deciding to do something productive, I went to the library and started reading fantasy books to maybe get ideas for spells and skills that I could either make or copy. I ended up reading three books and coming up with no ideas about possible abilities I could use.

Then I smacked myself in the face with how stupid I was. I could just sign out books that happen to be skill books and read them through in order to get the skills instead of destroying them! That was one of my original ideas about the library and here I was, forgetting something like that. Deciding to do that, I grabbed a book on martial arts, a book on ropes and knots, a book on fitness for kids, and a random fiction book that interested me. The librarian gave me an odd look at first, but then recognized my scar and understood that I wanted to be stronger, except that now, it was so that I could live my life how I wanted to. She just smiled when I said that to her after she asked what I was wanting out of these books.

After that, I went into a nearby alley and put my stuff in my backpack which I had stuffed in there at some point. I put my back pack on and went back to my room in the orphanage. Can't have library books appear out of nowhere. That would be quite suspicious. Though, having my backpack appear out of nowhere is also kind of strange. Meh, I'll start carrying around my pack so I have a logical place to store my things when I can't use my inventory. Probably should have done that before, now that I'm thinking about it. Oh well, I'll start doing it now.

Anyways, once I got back to my room after a filling dinner, which was mostly made of meat, I started meditating so that I could sleep easier, which was interesting but also made sense. I mean, if you have a clear head it would be easier to sleep since you're not distracted by anything. Also, it levels up the skill and I can possibly get more memories back. All of which are a plus. That said, I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

 **[You have slept in your bed. HP, MP, and SP have been refilled.] [Game updated. See details?]**

I woke to the customary window in front of my face and a new one. Investigating it, I poked it after dismissing the sleep one and got a list of updates.

 **[-Experience system streamlined, it is now a bar that is numerical instead of percentage based. –Mob health updated, enemies will now take more damage to kill. –HP, MP and SP gain upon level up will be based on stats upon level up and not calculate perk stat gains until after health, mana, and stamina gains. –New Perks available. –Skills have been changed/updated. –STR no longer affects carrying capacity/weight.]**

Seeing that made me a bit excited and sad. I understood that my level ups were balanced out, which made me a bit sad, and that experience was going to be different, and I was excited about new perks when I got more Perk points. Curious as to what skills had changed, I pulled up my skill list and investigated. I quickly noticed that **Feast** no longer gave me skills, which made me more than a little upset. I also saw that **Observe** no longer showed me the enemies' stats, only their various bars of HP, MP, and SP at level three. This kind of upset me, but I could live with it.

Deciding to move on after seeing no other differences, I got up and did my normal routine of showering, getting dressed, then heading down to breakfast. Another thing that was a plus from my life with my relatives, I have a whole wardrobe of clothes that fit me, which I like and are comfortable. Today, I wore a green long sleeve shirt with a black hoodie blue jeans, and white socks. Going down and grabbing a breakfast that was mostly meat, along with an omelet.

After eating, I grabbed my boots and a lighter coat. It was a milder winter this year, and I had to keep up appearances that I was still somewhat normal. Going a different route to my standard clearing, I came across an open manhole. Now, normally I wouldn't pay any attention to this, but given the fact that I could hear _wind_ coming from it, when there was no wind outside today made me more than a little suspicious. Walking a little closer, I saw an old wooden ladder before a notification showed up.

 **[Welcome to the Crypt of Gurg Craag the Small. Rec. LVL. – 10. Would you like to enter?]**

I probably would have jumped for joy upon seeing this notification if not for the fact that I'm in the middle of the street and that it would look crazy. I'd found another dungeon! Then I realized that the recommended level was five times mine and I cringed before thinking about it. If I really needed it, I could just go lycanthrope on them because it triples all my physical stats.

Deciding to risk it, I hit the confirmation and start climbing down the ladder in the hole. Upon reaching the bottom, I jump off and land on cobbled stone ground. Looking around, I see a couple of human skeletons lit up by torches every few feet on either side of the cavern, which almost make me lose my lunch. I also see large, circular holes that are filled in with dirt every dozen or so feet on each side of the crypt. And by large, I mean roughly seven feet in diameter. The ceilings were also at least thirty feet high at the lowest points, where the highest points were probably around fifty but I couldn't tell with how dark it was up there. I look to the right of the ladder from my position and see that there was a cave in or something, making the ladder the only entrance that I know of. Deciding to adventure forward, I start walking into the depths of the cave-like crypt.

As I walked I noticed that other than the occasional drip of water or howl of wind, it was eerily silent. No skittering of rats or mice. No movement. It was more than a little bit creepy. My improved sense of smell didn't do anything either since all I could smell was the scent of dirt, rot and mould. I could see rusted weapons all around that would be useless as weapons as I picked up a rusted hammer and swung it against a wall, and the hammer fell apart. I finally found a useable weapon. As I picked it up, I used **Observe** on it.

 **[Durable Oaken Club**

 **Quality: Okay**

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Summary: A standard two handed wooden club used for combat. It has seen combat and has metal fastenings made by a common smith on the business end. The grip is well worn and nearly frayed. In other words, not good but not bad as a weapon. Requires 25 STR to wield.]**

Nodding at the information provided, I quickly stashed it in my inventory, seeing as I was straining to hold it up with both my arms. After that, I felt a bit safer knowing that I had an additional weapon I could use without transforming. Walking down the hallways, I slowly started getting used to the creepy atmosphere. Of course, as soon as I started getting comfortable with everything was when a giant skeletal hand burst out of one of the dirt holes.

As the hand grabbed onto the ledge, I heard another similar sound behind me and saw a giant decaying hand come out of another of the holes. Hearing dirt moving, I back up back down the hallway and watch as a giant skeleton and zombie respectively pull themselves out of their apparent graves. I quickly used **Observe** on both of them.

 **[Skeletal Giant**

 **Level: 11**

 **HP: 700/700**

 **MP: 0/50**

 **SP: 100/100**

 **Summary: Once a proud giant, now just a pile of bones. This being uses its mana and its rage to stay together, for it has been dead for centuries. Since mana is connecting its bones, it cannot fall apart. A downside is that the bones now are able to be damaged by spells or magical attacks.**

 **Rewards: 1000 EXP, ?, ?]**

 **[Rotting Giant**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 1400/1400**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **SP: 150/150**

 **Summary: What was once a fierce giant warrior is now just a pile of rotting flesh animated by anger. While this thing is still in one piece its flesh is not as sturdy as it once was. Especially to fire. Even more so holy fire. This thing still packs a punch though.**

 **Rewards: 1900 EXP, ?, ?, ?]**

Seeing those HP bars made me cringe. This was going to be a hard fight. As I started planning, I idly noticed that the skeleton had a giant freaking club, hammer, thing while the zombie one was bare handed. When they were both above ground, they unleashed a loud guttural roar that shook the cavern. As they stopped they both looked directly at me. Well crap.

They both started a lumbering run at me, each step of the rotting one causing a small tremor. As they went to hit me, I quickly activated **Frost Aura** , which I was glad that I got to keep. As the club hit the ground, sending shrapnel shooting up, and the rotting one missed its grab, I quickly pulled the club I grabbed out of my inventory, while internally shouting at my lack of having it, or my frost axe, on my person. Having decided on my weapon of choice. I dodged another swipe of both of their attacks, not as easily as before since I now had a large two handed club in my hands and on my shoulder. Seeing an opportunity, I jumped and overhead smashed my club into the elbow of the skeletal giant there was a loud crack, a deafening snapping noise, and a deep crunch and the forearm and club fell to the ground with a dull thud.

The skeleton roared and hammer punched the ground, causing a tremor and a few rocks to fall from the ceiling, one of them hitting the zombie giant on the shoulder with a deep crunch, causing that one to roar and slam a fist into the ribcage of the skeletal one, making it skid back a few feet. I looked at their HP and was shocked.

 **HP: 625/700 HP: 1300/1400**

That was it?! One is missing an arm! Come on! My internal rant was interrupted by both giants looking at me with a large amount of rage in their eyes. Well, eye sockets. Whatever. They both started a lumbering jog towards me. Preparing myself, I started running towards the giants and dodged both of their swipes and swung my club into the knee of the giant skeleton with a near deafening crack at this range. The knee buckled and the skeleton fell to its one hand and knees. As quickly as I could I swung my club into its skull causing both my club and the skull to crack a bit.

 **HP: 525/700**

That's some damage! Instinctually, I ducked and watched as the rotting giant missed its swipe at me. Wait, how did I duck that? Thoughts for later! I narrowly dodge a punch from the giant skeleton, but get hit by the rotting ones kick, launching me into one of the walls.

 **HP: 200/675**

Ow, my everything! Picking myself up off the ground, I spit out a glob of blood. I look over to see the zombie giant grabbing the fallen arm, while the skeleton picks up its club, while my club is on the floor beside both of them. I grin a predator's grin. Why? No idea. Pulling out my one handed axe of frostiness, I roar at them and charge, grinning like a loon. Why am I enjoying fighting? Couldn't tell you. Dodging the swipe of one, I jump over the club of the skeleton and brought my axe down on the other elbow of the skeleton. There was a distinct snapping sound and the forearm fell alongside the club. The skeleton roared but I moved on and swung my axe into the ankle of the rotting one, severing the tendons. I jumped to the side to avoid a grab and rolled to the left to dodge the tackle of the skeleton that collided with the rotting one.

Moving quickly, I stashed my axe in my inventory and grabbed my club from the ground. Hefting it on my shoulder, I jumped onto the pile and started smashing the club onto the skull of the skeleton. Each swing stunning it, preventing both giants from getting up. With every swing there were two distinct cracks. On the seventh swing, both the skull and my club shattered, showering the rotting giant with splinters of wood and shards of bone. Notifications rushed in front of me, but I swiped them to the side. Later. Jumping of the pile of giant, I saw the skeleton dissolve into dust and the rotted one getting up. I grabbed my axe in one hand, and somehow morphed my other hand into my hybrid forms claws.

Once the remaining giant was up, it roared but I roared back. We charged at each other, with me sliding under its grab attempt and its legs, slashing my claws into the back of its right knee and my axe into its undamaged ankle. It roared in pain. I grinned a feral grin. I have no idea why I'm loving this, but it's actually kind of _fun_. Jumping onto its back since it fell to its hands and knees, I brought my axe down onto its neck with all my strength. It shrieked this time and started trying to grab me from its back with its working arm.

Seeing an opportunity, I slashed at the arm with my claws. The slash cut down to its bone in the elbow, through muscles and tendons. The arm fell away limply. Getting a somewhat crazy idea, I put my axe away and I shifted the rest of my arms and all of my legs into my hybrid form and grabbed the top of its head with both arms and wrapped my legs under its chin. I started pulling with my arms and pushing with my legs. The sound of ripping started sounding through the cavern. It started get louder. And louder. And _louder_ until its head finally tore off with me still holding it. The body flailed for a bit before falling to the ground with a deep thudding sound. Then both the body and the head in my hands dissolved into the same greyish blue dust that the skeletal giant became earlier. Panting a little with a grin still firmly planted on my face, I tried to get my breathing under control. While doing that, I stood up from my position on the floor and dismissed **Frost Aura** which leveled up a few times during the fight.

After a little while, what I just did started kicking in and, on instinct, I howled. The howl was enough to drown out the very loud **PING** of all the windows popping up.

 **[Skill created!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill created!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill created!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [You have leveled up!] [Search remains for loot.]**

The amount of windows was enough for me to gawk but the sheer amount of stuff nearly made me jump for joy. Nearly. Looking at the new skills, I smiled a little wider when I saw that each of them was level two. Investigating each skill I felt progressively happier.

 **[Heavy Melee Weapon (HMW) Mastery- LVL. 2- 20/200**

 **I WILL HIT YOU, WITH THIS GIANT STICK! Allows user to better wield large melee weapons of all variety. 1% stronger attacks with HMWs. +1% attack speed with HMWs. 2% STR requirement reduction.**

 **Partial Shifting- LVL. 2- 45/200**

 **What big claws you have. Wait, claws!? User can partially change parts of their body to animal/beast forms. Most commonly used for senses. Improved shifting speed. 20% of effect of full shift. Effects differ based upon part(s) shifted.**

 **Power Strike- LVL. 1- 80/100**

 **The fist of one, the force of many. Amplifies the force of impact of any physical attack. Cannot be used on ranged attacks. Damage increased by 200%.]**

Those skills made my already face-splitting smile get a little wider. I was going to be so awesome! Next I saw that a few of my already existing skills had leveled up. **Strong Bones** leveled up and gained bludgeoning resistance, which my mind somehow translated into blunt damage. **Physical Endurance** had also gained a level. The fact that both of those leveled up made my smile become a little smaller, after all, remembering being kicked like a football by a zombie-like giant was not fun. Regardless, I needed to go see what loot I had gotten. Using **Observe** on everything, I saw that the club was the same as my previous one so I just put it right into my inventory. The other stuff though…

 **[Giants tooth: The tooth of a giant can be used in many magical formulas. Whether this is in a potion, or an alchemical mixture varies but you have to find out for yourself.]**

That alone was weird, but I finally found out what those letters were in my money section were.

 **[Galleon: The largest form of wizarding currency. You do not know the conversion rates.]**

That made me a little confused and also a little happy. Confused because there was an entirely different system of currency among magic users and happy because I had never had money before. That said, I put all the coins in my inventory and it felt like my eyes popped out of my head as I saw the number beside G go to 110. What! Why so much? Not that I'm complaining, but wow! And the final item made me cringe.

 **[Giant's Heart: Typically used in rituals or alchemy, giant's hearts are very rare outside of giant clans based on the fact that most giants are cannibalistic.]**

I cringed a little less finding out that it's rare but _it's still a heart_. Grimacing, I picked it up and put it in my inventory. After it was safely in my inventory, I shook my hands off of any possible slime from the heart. After that, I centered myself, set my shoulders, and started walking deeper into the crypt.

 **End Chapter**

 **Stats:**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Title: Boy-Who-Lived**

 **Race: Wizard/Werewolf**

 **HP: 1250**

 **MP: 1700**

 **SP: 1150**

 **Level: 3**

 **EXP: 1150/4000**

 **STR: 32**

 **CON: 29**

 **DEX: 28**

 **INT: 28**

 **WIS: 30**

 **CHA: 10 (+2)**

 **LUC: 6**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: £0 G110 S0 K0**

 **Skills:**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamer's Body- LVL. MAX**

 **Gamer's Mind- LVL. MAX**

 **Physical Endurance- LVL. 22- 700/48400**

 **Frost Resistance- LVL. MAX**

 **Strong Bones- LVL. 6- 0/3200**

 **Heavy Melee Weapon (HMW) Mastery- LVL. 2- 20/200**

 **Passive/Active:**

 **Lycanthrope/Beast Form- LVL. 5- 0/1600**

 **Stealth- LVL. 1- 30/100**

 **Frost Aura- LVL. 4- 0/800**

 **Cooking- LVL. 26- 45292/67600**

 **Meditation- LVL. 40- 10000/160000**

 **Partial Shifting- LVL. 2- 45/200**

 **Active:**

 **Observe- LVL. 3- 40/400**

 **Instant Dungeon (ID) Create- LVL. 3- 0/400**

 **Instant Dungeon (ID) Escape- LVL. 3- 0/400**

 **Wall Climbing- LVL. MAX**

 **Lunge- LVL. 2- 20/200**

 **Feast- LVL. MAX**

 **Swipe- LVL. 2- 40/200**

 **Power Strike- LVL. 1- 80/100**

 **A/N: Hey guys. Good news, I'm not dead! Bad news, this took me forever, and I'm sorry for that. But fear not! This story shall never be abandoned! I've updated my profile to be a bit fuller and stuff. That's… about all I have actually. Other than saying sorry (again) for not updating this since last year and promising that I'm still working on this and making a few other stories as well. All this said, hope you enjoyed and I wish you well. Peace out!**


	5. Important Notice

**Hello everyone, and I'm sorry to say that I have mixed news. Don't panic! It's nothing horrible, just a heads up basically.**

 **First off, I'm going to be rewriting this story, Lycan Games. Before the torches and pitchforks are rolled out, let me explain. The first of quite a few reasons is that I started the story timeline** _ **way**_ **too early, and I had no idea what to do to fix that other than endless filler (which is boring and I don't want to do), time skips and summaries of events (which I see as a kind of cop out if not done well, which I don't think I could), or rewriting and changing the starting point of the story, which is what I'm going to do.**

 **There were also some changes I wanted to make, such as Harry becoming way too strong, way too early. While I do appreciate the occasional curb stomp story, I didn't feel comfortable with where the story was heading. I'm sorry if you prefer the way this story is now, I'll be keeping the original up, but I will be rewriting this and posting the first chapter of the rewrite soon, as in within a month.**

 **For those of you who will be upset about this being posted almost half a year after the last chapter was posted, I apologise, but it was hurting me to look at. That was part of the reason that I was starting several new stories and have ideas for several more not already listed. That was also part of why I wanted to rewrite this. I was just going on a whim, but now I have a few solid plans that, while they can change, I think are going to be much better than what I started here.**

 **Next thing! I got a job recently, so my writing time is now balanced between work and my school stuff. I will still do my best to post updates, and possibly new stories if you're interested in the ideas. However, please keep in mind that I am a human being and do need to eat and sleep and stuff, so while stuff will come, it might come slow. I can't really do anything about that other than apologize and try to appease your guy's wants for literary entertainment.**

 **Finally, I will be trying out a monthly poll of what story(s) you would like me to update the next month after the poll. This is both for you guys to show me what you're interested in, and so that I will be forced into writing.**

 **Well, that is all. See you in the rewrite!**


End file.
